


Tu

by Christywalks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author only knows tiny bit of French but regrets nothing, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Character Bleed, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, awful abuse of the beautiful language we know as French
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 她的脚步在距离门口几步之遥的地方猛地停了下来，不由自主瞪圆了眼睛望向站在门口耐心等待她的人，因为那个人是——是——“德拉库尔小姐，我是比尔·韦斯莱，”刚刚在楼下大厅惊鸿一瞥过的红发男人走进门里对她伸出右手，脸上带着一个会意的笑，“不过我记得我们之前已经见过一次，在三强争霸赛最后一场之前，虽然当时并没能互相做过自我介绍。”
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Tu

**Author's Note:**

> *题目里的tu是法语里的“你”，和表达敬意的vous“您”相对。文章后续有讲这两个词的用法  
> *以及我写的时候没注意，写了一半才发现我好像把这俩的故事在原作里的时间线拖了俩月，总之就是避开了大家放暑假的时候。懒得改了就这样吧

芙蓉在进入古灵阁的大厅时一眼就注意到了那个男人——对她来说很不同寻常，因为她很少主动去注意其他人，但那个男人的高挑身材以及梳成马尾的惹眼红发在散发着古旧气味的黑白两色大厅以及一群干瘪矮小的妖精之间非常显眼，像一只在石砾海滩上不幸搁浅的红色海星。

他背对着门口，正对站在柜台后面的一个妖精低声说着什么，因此芙蓉并没能看到他的正脸。即便如此，她还是在从对方身后路过时饶有兴趣瞥了一眼，然后有点惊讶地意识到自己或许认识这个人，因为她绝对在什么地方见过这只怪模怪样的尖牙耳环。

或许她好奇的目光太过热切，男人片刻后停下同妖精的对话，开始向后朝她的方向扭过头。芙蓉不知为何因他的反应心底微微一跳，在男人能彻底转过头来看清自己之前加快脚步，顺着大厅中间的走道一溜烟穿过那扇唯一不需要妖精把控的门，爬上通往二楼管理人员办公室的楼梯。

和外面金碧辉煌大的大厅比起来，这层办公室看起来可没那么气派了，用寒酸来形容也不过分，但芙蓉已经开始明白英国的巫师就喜欢这个调调的房间用来办公——她去英国魔法部办理长期签证时发现那里的破旧程度也有过之而无不及。但除此之外，她对古灵阁这份实习工作目前为止非常满意。换作一年前，芙蓉绝对没考虑过从布斯巴顿毕业后来英国找工作，但去年到霍格沃茨参加三强争霸赛让她对这个和法国隔海相望的国家产生了些许兴趣。当然，这里抛开别的不谈，不同的文化以及语言都是挑战，但芙蓉一向热爱挑战，也坚信自己哪怕换了个地方也依旧能做到最好。

正如她和哈利·波特说过的那样，她想来这里找工作的原因之一就是想学英语。芙蓉的英语说得其实相当不错——对于一个法国人来说，毕竟很少有英国人的法语能到她的水平——日常生活交流完全没问题，但她在来古灵阁报到的第一天就发现自己的英语远远不够：给她讲解工作要点的很不幸是个妖精，而不是过于礼貌的英国巫师，一顿滔滔不绝足有十五分钟，期间没有停歇过半秒，更没给芙蓉任何提问的机会。她晕了头，慌了神，在之后妖精刁钻刻薄的小眼睛满是嘲讽的注视下磕磕巴巴犯了一堆错。现在想想她还觉得脸红，因为她，芙蓉·德拉库尔，布斯巴顿最优秀的女学生会主席以及毕业生，三强争霸赛的代表，从来不犯错。

于是她趴在终于分配给自己那张靠窗小办公桌上做的第一件事就是申请了一位英语辅导。她的顶头上司——终于是过于礼貌的英国人了——有些惊讶地接过这份申请并说了至少五遍芙蓉的英语很不错，完全不需要辅导，但在芙蓉坚决要求下接过申请。申请过程倒也并没有芙蓉想象中那么久——她爸爸在她来英国之前一直在絮叨那里官方办事效率有多糟糕，因此芙蓉做好了万全的心理准备——只过了几天上司就微笑着通知她说，他们终于为她找到了一位时间充裕的同事作为英语辅导，对方之前在国外分行工作，刚刚转回本部，明天就来上班。

哪怕还没见到这个人，芙蓉已经有感觉他们肯定会相处得很好，并且非常感激他们为自己找了个有国外工作经验的人作为英语辅导。她知道自己是个外国人，却又不想完全被当作外国人对待，而这个人肯定能设身处地理解自己的难处；再加上——好吧，也没什么过于谦虚的必要，她知道自己的样貌总能带给别人不必要的效果，一个年长稳重、有过多年海外工作经验的人肯定比刚从霍格沃茨毕业的青涩小男生要好相处多了。

对方也并没让她等多久。芙蓉刚在办公桌后坐下，刚把今天要进行的工作安排看了一遍，就听到这间和另外三名实习生共享的办公室屋门上被人轻轻敲了几下，紧接着一个柔和的声音从门边响起：

“德拉库尔小姐？”

“是我。”她飞快瞥了一眼那枚放在桌子一角的小镜子，确认自己妆容发型没有丝毫错乱，这才从办公桌后起身，用手抚平袍子上压根不存在的褶皱。她踏着自己轻盈的步伐朝外走，知道办公室里另外三双眼睛都牢牢追在自己身后，于是让嘴角微微翘起，露出她最得体的微笑，然后——

她的脚步在距离门口几步之遥的地方猛地停了下来，不由自主瞪圆了眼睛望向站在门口耐心等待她的人，因为那个人是——是——

“德拉库尔小姐，我是比尔·韦斯莱，”刚刚在楼下大厅惊鸿一瞥过的红发男人走进门里对她伸出右手，脸上带着一个会意的笑，“不过我记得我们之前已经见过一次，在三强争霸赛最后一场之前，虽然当时并没能互相做过自我介绍。”

“是的，你记得没错。很高兴再次遇到你。”芙蓉伸出手和他握了握。比尔的手不算大，手指和他本人的身材一样优雅瘦长，而且白得过分，和她的手握在一起几乎是同一种颜色，唯一的瑕疵是手背上一道非常糟糕的烧伤，看起来还在愈合中。

比尔似乎注意到她的目光，把手抽回来之后在面前晃了晃：“上一份工作留给我的小纪念品。”

“他们告诉我说你之前在古灵阁的海外分行工作。”芙蓉忍不住问道，刚开口就觉得自己是不是太突兀了。按照她的理解，英国人不介意闲聊，但前提是聊天内容限定在天气和魁地奇，超出这个范围只会让她得到一个尴尬抱歉的笑。

然而比尔的笑容一点都不尴尬，他低头看向芙蓉，绿眼睛在眼角微微皱起，开口回答时抬手把一缕落在眼睛上的红发拨开：“对，我之前在埃及分行工作了六年，担任解咒员。”

“埃及！”芙蓉眨了眨眼睛。她还以为会是没想到会是那么远的地方，更没想到对方在那里的工作竟然会那么惊险刺激。“那你为什么会选择回来？英国难道突然发现了神秘洞穴需要解咒吗？”

比尔又笑了笑，然而即便芙蓉才只和他见过两次，聊了不到两分钟，她却能清晰辨认出对方藏在笑容后面的抗拒。“或许我只是想念英国的天气了。”沉默片刻后比尔耸了耸肩，耳环随着他的动作一阵摇晃。

“好吧，我不太能理解为什么你会想念这么阴雨连绵的天气，不过我对你们国家还有很多不懂的地方。”

“这就是你需要我的地方。”比尔冲她挤了挤眼睛。通常芙蓉很讨厌男性这种轻佻浮夸的表情，但比尔做起来却意外顺眼，一点都没有让人难堪的意思。“我问过你的上司，你每天只上半天班？”

芙蓉点点头，而比尔微微一笑：“那正好。我刚转回这里，暂时也没有特别多需要忙的事，不如我们每周一三五一起喝下午茶，顺便看看你有什么需要帮忙的地方？——我感觉你的英语词汇语法之类的已经足够好了，比起正儿八经的英语课，尽早融入这里的生活对语言学习或许会更有帮助。”

“好。”芙蓉又点了点头，“我同意。”她顿了顿，思考片刻自己还有什么想对这个男人说的话。“多谢你，韦斯莱先生。”

“叫我比尔就好——那我明天下午到时候来找你。”对方又冲她挤了挤眼睛，并且在芙蓉能回复他一句“也请叫我芙蓉”之前便起身离开了。芙蓉站在门口，凝视着他又高又瘦的背影消失在另一道办公室门后面才深吸一口气，转身回到自己的位置。她落座后发现旁边比她早几天入职的实习生正一眨不眨望着门口的方向，脸上带着某种梦幻的表情。

“呃，佩吉？”芙蓉忍不住叫醒对方，并且希望自己没记错名字，见她没反应干脆伸手在她面前挥了挥。佩吉——或者其他任何名字——这才如梦初醒眨了眨眼，然后把头凑过来低声对她神秘兮兮地说：“你的英语辅导老师是比尔·韦斯莱？！”

“是啊，”芙蓉挑起眉毛，“他怎么了？”

“他是我姐姐的……”佩吉努力寻找着合适的词，“梦中情人。他们两个是一级的，而且都是级长——虽然一个在格兰芬多另一个在拉文克劳，但这不重要，重要在于我大概从七八岁开始就知道这个世界上有个最最完美的男生名叫比尔·韦斯莱，只不过一直没机会见到真人。”

“哦。”芙蓉不太明白佩吉为什么要告诉自己这些，但又不想太不礼貌中断交谈，“现在你见到了，所以？”

“我只能说我姐姐那些流泪心痛与歇斯底里非常有道理。换我估计也会一放假就在家试着熬迷情剂。”佩吉脸上又露出那个梦幻的表情，不知为何让芙蓉心底有点不舒服——大概因为和工作场合实在太格格不入。

“所以你姐姐这么久一直都在单相思？”她有点直白地问，但佩吉完全没被冒犯，而是长叹一口气。

“谁又不是呢？韦斯莱家的男孩都挺让人念念不忘，这么多年过去了我还记得刚入学时看查理·韦斯莱最后一场魁地奇比赛时激动得差点没昏过去呢。还有他们家那对双胞胎，烦人是真烦人，但要是没他们霍格沃茨肯定要少一半的乐趣。”

“我记得他们。”芙蓉对那对不停搞怪的双胞胎的确有点印象，因为布斯巴顿绝对不存在这种学生，马克西姆女士的管理可比乱糟糟的霍格沃茨要严多了，“不过……他们是一家子？是不是还有一个年纪比较小的，我记得好像是哈利·波特的朋友？”

“对，那是小弟弟罗恩——在霍格沃茨，甚至整个英国巫师界，只要看到红头发，把他们归为一家人准没错。除此之外还有两个呢，韦斯莱家一共七个孩子，全巫师界数一数二的大家庭，比尔·韦斯莱是老大，也是最酷最优秀的一个——当然这是我姐姐这么说的。”

“当然。”芙蓉瞥了她一眼，然后抓起自己的羽毛笔，希望她能明白自己动作里的潜台词——工作总要完成，她可不是来古灵阁聊八卦的。然而佩吉显然没有她的思想觉悟，依旧在旁边喃喃自语：

“每周三天一起喝下午茶——我姐姐要是知道肯定要嫉妒得疯了。说实话我都有点嫉妒，是不是去外国工作都有这个待遇？我现在申请转去法国分行实习还来得及吗？”

天呐，英国人不都是很拘谨严肃，并且一见到自己就磕磕巴巴说不出话吗？——芙蓉在心底叹了口气，尽量让自己专心阅读摆在桌上的这份文件，把佩吉的絮叨当作背景噪音。她只成功了几行字，因为很不巧这份文件提到了埃及分行，而芙蓉的思绪在看到这个词的瞬间就像是中了飞来咒，啪的一下粘回比尔·韦斯莱的身上。

若是对自己坦诚点，芙蓉不得不说她对比尔的印象不只停留在一头红发以及奇怪的耳环；她第一次见到他是在三强争霸赛最后一场比赛之前，在对比赛的紧张以及突然见到父母的喜悦等复杂情绪之间，她发现自己竟然对另一个无关紧要的陌生人产生了强烈的好奇。但是——或许佩吉说得没错，韦斯莱家的男孩都让人念念不忘——高挑挺拔的比尔在那个房间里实在太显眼了，比刚刚在楼下大厅更引人注目。

芙蓉依旧能在眼前清楚描绘出她第一眼看到比尔时的样子：他既不像家长们那样疲惫且担忧，也不像他们几个参赛选手那样依旧是尚未毕业的学生，脱不开的稚气，而是那么自信成熟，就好像他能够完全坦然面对这个世界，无论身处怎样糟糕滑稽的局面都胸有成竹。芙蓉一直以为自己是这样的人，可直到面对比尔·韦斯莱，看到他一直挂在脸上的沉稳笑容，她才意识到自己或许还太年轻了。

而现在，她又变成了对方的学生——芙蓉难得咬起嘴唇，尽管这个坏习惯她早在上二年级就逼迫自己改掉了。他们之间大概有六七岁的年龄差，比尔又在埃及当了那么久的解咒员，肯定见识过各种各样的人和事，那么芙蓉在他眼里是不是真的只是个刚刚毕业、青涩幼稚的小孩子，和他的弟弟没什么两样？所以这才是为什么对方提出用下午茶作为辅导，把她哄开心就完事了，而不是正儿八经给她上课？

然而，最关键的地方在于，芙蓉为什么一想到自己被比尔不当一回事心里就那么难受呢？

她放开嘴唇，轻轻叹了口气，然后有点好笑地听到旁边的佩吉似乎终于结束了自言自语，同样沉重地叹了口气。办公室里一时间没人再说话了，因某种莫名且滋味相同的惆怅而静默忧郁，芙蓉转头望向窗外同样阴沉沉的天，感觉自己心底那片从家乡布列塔尼带来的阳光到了今天终于被英国的阴霾遮了个严实。

***

尽管心情糟糕，芙蓉还是认认真真完成了当天的工作，下午两点钟下班后径直回到自己在对角巷附近租住的那间小公寓。说是公寓，其实只是顶层的一间阁楼，好在面积宽敞，自带厨房，并且一面窗户恰好临街，她现在每天最喜欢做的事情就是坐在窗口边吃晚饭边观察街道上形形色色的巫师们。

然而今晚她的日常却被彻底打破，随手做的晚饭匆匆下肚，餐具被扔进水池自动清洁，芙蓉在厨房毛巾上擦干手，然后几步转到被她划为卧室的那个小空间，挥动魔杖后衣橱的两扇门悄无声息地大敞，一条条挂起来的袍子从里面打着旋飞出来，整齐地平铺在床上。她抱着胳膊站在床边，眼睛从床头那条最正式的黑色袍子一直滑到床尾被她妈妈偷塞进来、用月光一般银色绸缎织成的贴身礼服长袍，皱起眉头微微叹了口气。

倒不是说她在考虑自己明天要穿哪条袍子——芙蓉相信自己无论穿哪条都很好看——但她再一次意识到比尔·韦斯莱用几分钟的功夫就让她方寸大乱到何等程度，甚至开始在意起衣着这种无关紧要的东西。

“这不是你，芙蓉。”她用力挥了挥魔杖，把所有衣服一股脑塞回衣橱，一瞬间甚至想要自暴自弃干脆穿和今天一样的袍子。然而这句自我提醒压根没有说服力，因为她还是站在原地想了想，拽出一件浅蓝色的袍子，拿在手里又想了想，最终换成了深绿色。蓝色是她非常偏爱的颜色之一，和她的眼睛很搭，但很不幸布斯巴顿的校服也是蓝色的，她不愿让比尔依旧把她当成一个刚毕业的学生。

“他说不定根本不知道你的校服是什么颜色。”芙蓉把深绿色的袍子搭在床头那把椅子的靠背上，用手指轻轻抚过上面精巧但不浮夸的花纹——这是她妈妈为她亲自设计并裁剪的袍子，全世界独一份，想买都买不到。芙蓉的妈妈也的确拥有全世界独一份的时尚才能，不知是否得益于她更为浓厚的媚娃血统，但芙蓉以及加布丽从小到大在她们那里的巫师圈子里一直是穿得最好、最让人羡慕的孩子。

要是妈妈在这里，看到芙蓉这副摇摆不定的样子，又会说什么呢？“永远别让衣服穿你，亲爱的，别让自己被一件衣服定义。”她几乎能听到妈妈亲切又温柔的声音了，“如果有人只看到了一件衣服，或者一个很漂亮的姑娘，而看不到藏在下面的那个人，那么你也根本没必要为了他而特意打扮。”

想到妈妈曾经对自己说过的话，芙蓉抚摸着袍子，又轻轻叹了口气。看到藏在下面的那个人——说起来似乎很容易，可真正又能有多少人忽略掉她的外貌，真正看清她是怎样的人呢？在她刚刚情窦初开、渴望拥有一份像自己父母那样甜蜜圆满的爱情之时，她也尝试过在学校恋爱，甚至在十五岁的年纪真情实感地动过心。但她的真心换来的不过是对方日益增长的不安与惶恐，最后甚至演变成令她害怕的占有欲，而之后的几任男友来来去去，看中的不过都是她的外貌，甚至仅仅是同大名鼎鼎的芙蓉·德拉库尔谈恋爱这个能向别人夸耀的名头。

比尔·韦斯莱会是其中之一吗？——芙蓉不想否定那个红发男人施加在自己身上的莫名吸引，也深知只要她愿意，她能轻而易举让任何人爱上自己。可是她不想再把时间浪费在只会说的漂亮话的空脑袋上了，她宁愿冒险去追寻兴许究其一生也无从寻觅，但真正值得并且配得上自己的那个人。

“但愿你那颗漂亮脑袋里面的确有点东西，下午茶先生。”芙蓉把袍子在椅背上挂好摊平，允许自己看了最后一眼，然后把方才一切让她烦心的念头尽全力抛在了脑后。

***

下午茶先生第二天下午依旧没让芙蓉久等，在办公室墙壁上那口挂钟铛铛敲过两下时出现在办公室门口，同样轻轻敲了两次门。芙蓉其实提前十分钟已经做完了今天全部工作，甚至把文件以及文具都整理好了，听到敲门声立刻从办公桌后站起身，在旁边佩吉兴奋深吸气的同时强迫自己不要同时吸气，然后微微扬着下巴走到门口。

“下午好。”比尔一只手插在口袋里，看到芙蓉后脸上立刻扬起亲切的笑。芙蓉飞快打量了他一眼，突然发现他的穿着打扮和她来到英国后见到的男巫全然不同。她昨天在惊讶与紧张的共同作用之下完全没在意，可今天仔细看看，比尔看起来像极了麻瓜二十来岁年轻人的打扮，还是在墙根会对芙蓉大声吹口哨那种：巫师标配的袍子在他身上压根不存在，取而代之的是一件在领口与袖口稍有磨损的皮夹克以及一条破破烂烂但非常合身的黑色紧身裤，两件衣服的材质都很特别，芙蓉分辨不出是什么；唯独脚下一双靴子绝对是火龙皮，可看起来年限说不定比加布丽还要大，鞋尖有块明显的焦痕，大概是上一份工作纪念品的另一部分。

“下午好。”芙蓉同样对他挤出自己最优雅的笑，而比尔微笑着打量了她一眼，没再多说什么，做了个手势示意她跟上。两人一前一后顺着楼梯走回古灵阁的大厅，芙蓉在比尔和旁边一个柜台后面的妖精大声打招呼时尽量不让自己被柜台前面那个办理业务的男巫瞪向自己的眼神搞得太尴尬，但很快两人就离开了金碧辉煌的大厅，一头扎进更为柔和灿烂的下午阳光。

一连下了几天的雨，到了今天中午终于难得放晴了。芙蓉迈出古灵阁的大门后深深吸了一口湿乎乎的空气，刚想抬眼看看英国晴朗的天空是什么样子，目光却立刻落在比尔比她高了一个头的后脑勺上——这是她头一回看到对方的头发在阳光下的样子，而那种最纯粹绚烂且泛着金灿灿光斑的橘红色让芙蓉顿时忘记了自己先前的所有思绪，连比尔转过头来饶有兴趣的眼神都毫无察觉。

“别告诉我——有鸽子在我的头上拉了一泡屎？”

“什么？”芙蓉眨了眨眼睛，在心底回放了一遍刚刚听到的问题，一开始以为自己肯定听错了，直到看到对方嘴唇上清晰的笑意才意识到比尔在开玩笑，立刻摇了摇头：“不，完全没有。”她顿了顿，诚实地说：“你的头发很漂亮。我从来没见过这种颜色。”

“哦。”比尔听了她的回答也眨了眨眼睛，看起来好像有点不好意思，或许为自己刚才毫无品味的玩笑感到抱歉：“好吧，你的头发也很好看。”

“多谢。”芙蓉礼貌地点点头，然后挑起一根眉毛：“你昨天说要带我去喝下午茶？”

“没错，但那只是个统称。我不知道你究竟来英国多久了，但你要有兴趣的话我们可以先在对角巷逛一逛，然后再坐下来喝茶。”

芙蓉对此毫无异议。虽然她就住在对角巷，但她一直没能抽出时间认真逛一逛，当然除此之外上周开学季整条街上的人流涌动也彻底让她打消了逛街的念头。如今霍格沃茨已经开学了，又是下午顾客最稀少的时间段，芙蓉完全不介意在街上走一走。

她没说想逛哪些店，比尔也压根没推荐，于是两个人从古灵阁门口随便挑了个方向，一起慢悠悠逛了起来。这里和巴黎那条藏在香榭丽舍大道后面的巫师街道其实非常像，鹅卵石路面狭窄且硌脚，两旁建筑风格千奇百怪，大多是几百年前就伫立在此服务巫师的老店，其中几家店铺的名字很眼熟，芙蓉在巴黎也见过，像是脱凡成衣店，只不过法国的巫师们更偏向订做袍子，而不是直接购买成衣，因此巴黎的店面比对角巷这家要清冷得多。

“那里是奥利凡德的魔杖店。”比尔特意在一家小而破旧的店铺门口停下来，为芙蓉指出已经剥落的金字招牌，“我弟弟罗恩说在三强争霸赛的时候奥利凡德先生专门到霍格沃茨为你们检查了魔杖？”

“对，”芙蓉点点头，“不过他对我的魔杖好像有点不赞同的样子。”

“哦？”比尔转过身，有点惊讶地望着她。看他的样子，原本是打算和芙蓉一起进去打个招呼，甚至连胳膊都抬起来了，可听了芙蓉的话立刻放下手。“这我还真没听说过。不过……魔杖制作人向来都比较——你也知道他们是什么样子，觉得自己的制作方法才是最完美的，互相看不对付。”

“不是因为制作方法，而是……”芙蓉也不知道自己干嘛要和比尔分享这些，但她一张嘴就停不下来，“是因为我的魔杖芯——我的魔杖芯是一根媚娃的头发，我外祖母的。”

“哦！”比尔的眼睛瞪得更圆了，但芙蓉能看出他并非对自己的血统而诧异，甚至厌恶，而是单纯觉得整件事非常有趣。果然他立刻拉着她讨论起用媚娃头发制作的魔杖和其他魔杖在性能上有什么不同，会不会更擅长某些咒语，血缘的联系会不会让魔杖更听芙蓉的话，而且说的时候时不时搓一搓手，仿佛很想亲自试试自己能否驾驭——总而言之，非常解咒员。

“我也不清楚。”芙蓉抿嘴藏起再也忍不住的笑，对上比尔难得溜出来的急切神情，“除了在检查魔杖时奥利凡德先生用过一次，我还从来没让任何人用过我的魔杖。”

“哦，好吧。”比尔顿时满脸遗憾，但对上芙蓉似笑非笑的表情后立刻补充一句：“抱歉，德拉库尔小姐，我大概有点冒犯了，你当然用不着把你的魔杖交给我。只不过……之前在埃及的时候我有个同事同样有一根非常有趣的魔杖，我拿着它做了点试验——效果惊人。”

“是什么？”芙蓉感觉自己的兴趣被勾了起来，比尔却对她神秘一笑，仿佛在暗中报复她没让自己试一试媚娃头发做成的魔杖，“秘密，德拉库尔小姐——不过我可以告诉你，我那个同事肯定很乐意同你结识，如果你以后有兴趣转去埃及分行的话。”

“事实上，我还不知道自己以后想做什么。”两人从奥利凡德的魔杖店门前离开，继续顺着狭窄的街道漫步，但有了刚才这段打岔，之前稍显尴尬的气氛和缓多了，从眼角余光她能看到比尔时不时侧头望向她，脸上笑意一直清晰可见。“和你比起来，我的咒语可能没那么好，没达到解咒员的水准。”

“这说不定，我听说你在三强争霸赛的表现很不错。”比尔微笑着回答。

“第一个项目很不错，但是第二个项目……”芙蓉耸了耸肩。她已经接受了自己在第二个项目的惨败，但不代表提起这件事心里会多舒服。“我真的很讨厌格林迪洛。在法国完全用不着担心，只有你们这里阴暗的湖泊和沼泽才有这种鬼东西。”

她有点咬牙切齿地低声说，而在她身边比尔竟然咯地一声笑了出来——声音比他平常说话的音调还要高，又高又尖，听起来甚至有点滑稽。芙蓉知道自己本该对这人的反应感到气愤，但看着那双阳光下闪闪发亮的绿眼睛，她的气一下子就消了。

“怎么，你在埃及就没遇到过课本里没教过怎么对付的神奇生物？”她故意扬起下巴，挑衅地望向比尔，而红发男人立刻摇摇头，举起双手示意无辜。

“怎么可能，埃及那些神奇生物对付起来才真是让人头大。”他的眼睛瞥向巷子另一侧的某家店铺，仿佛很愧疚自己刚才笑出声，立刻指了指店铺前花花绿绿的招牌：“那里是对角巷最有名的冰激凌店——让我代表不列颠群岛所有讨人嫌的湖泊以及沼泽，请你吃个冰激凌作为赔罪吧。”

“好吧。”芙蓉也故作矜持，勉为其难点点头，跟在他身后朝冰激凌店走过去，“不过你之前说的可是下午茶。”

“谁说下午茶不能配冰激凌吃了？”比尔冲她挤了挤眼睛，然后不由分说，甚至没问她喜欢什么口味，就给她的甜筒里点了一个香草味以及另一个芙蓉从来没听说过的奇怪口味。

“这是什么口味？”两人在店铺前的小桌子旁坐下，芙蓉小心翼翼舔了一口上面那个浅粉色的冰激凌，然后——“酒？呃。”

“火焰威士忌。”比尔也舔了自己同样颜色的的冰激凌球一口，然后做了个鬼脸，“好吧，是我的错，的确不好吃。”

“那为什么要选这个口味，还有香草？”

“选这个口味因为我喜欢尝试一些新东西，而我猜你也喜欢。”比尔隔着小桌子，冲她会意地挑了挑眉毛，“至于香草嘛……如果挑战的新口味失败了，总有一个还咽得下去的。”

“你可真是个怪人。”芙蓉又舔了一口味道非常怪的冰激凌球，“我觉得你完全没法代表正常英国人。”

“怎么，因为一个冰激凌球就想换个英语辅导老师了？”

芙蓉撇了满面带笑的比尔一眼，摇摇头：“当然不是。我觉得你对我来说应该会是个非常好的英语老师，我不想要一个特别死板生硬，每当我说H开头的单词忘记发音都要批评我的人。”

“哦，相信我，这个我绝对不会。发音对外语来说真的没那么重要，能够让别人听得懂就可以了，你真该听听我的法语发音。”

“你会法语？”这下轮到芙蓉瞪大眼睛，一脸不可置信，“真的？”

“当然，小姐。”比尔对她笑着眨了眨眼，然后用特别夸张且刻板的语调回答了这两个词。芙蓉心底一阵失望，正皱起眉头想说什么，却看到比尔再次张开嘴，一连串无比流利且相当标准的法语从他嘴里冒了出来：“我毕竟在埃及待了六年，那里法国人相当多，而且我一直住在一间法国人开的旅店里，老板一家完全不会说英语，我为了不被饿死不得不开始学法语。”

“你……”芙蓉愣愣盯着他结束这段讲述后微笑的嘴唇，过了好半天才组织好语言，“你的法语非常好——比我的英语好多了。”

“我毕竟花了六年时间学这门语言，而且正如我刚才说的，我真的是为了不被饿死。”

“旅店？”芙蓉终于慢慢回想起他刚才都说了什么，“你在一家旅店住了六年？古灵阁没给你安排住处吗？”

“当然安排了，但是他们还给我安排了一个室友，而他刚刚新婚，把妻子也带去了埃及。”比尔说到这里整张脸皱成一团，做了个非常夸张的表情，“你大概能想象到那是什么感觉，总之我只在那间公寓里待了两周就受不了跑出来了。不过我很喜欢住在旅店，每天都能认识新人真的很有意思，再加上老板一家对我很好，甚至允许我为他们的女儿教英语来减免一部分房费，所以我一口气住了六年。”

那种让芙蓉心底很不愉快的感觉又偷偷冒了出来，但这次比听到佩吉说他姐姐怎样疯狂暗恋比尔要更尖锐、更难以忍受。“所以……”她垂眼凝视手中已经开始融化的冰激凌，只觉得嘴里一阵酒精麻木的苦涩，“我不是你第一个学生？”

尽管没有抬头，芙蓉还是能感觉到比尔的绿眼睛在自己脸上停留了好半天，目光莫名沉重，然后才听到对方轻声回答：“不是。不过如果让你心里好受点的话，首先我不收你的学费，自愿教你，其次我其实从十几岁就开始当老师了——给我弟弟查理补习功课，除此之外……”

他的声音在句子中间渐渐放轻，最后仅剩一个含混的喉音，一直等芙蓉抬起头，对上他的眼睛之后才继续说下去，带着一个无比狡黠的笑：“老板家的女儿今年只有八岁，我甚至给她换过尿布。”

“你——”芙蓉努力把脸藏在冰激凌后面，但她知道一个小小的甜筒无论如何也挡不住她突然绽放开的灿烂笑容，“你看起来完全不像是会换尿布的人。”她已经不知道自己在说什么了，但桌子对面的比尔同样满脸笑意，完全不在乎他们奇怪的聊天内容。

“我有五个弟弟，一个妹妹，最小的比我小不止十岁。”他又特别夸张地耸了耸肩，耳环随着脑袋一阵摇晃，“我完全可以自豪地说，我是全英国换尿布最有经验的人。”

“我也帮我爸妈照顾过我妹妹——加布丽，她比我小八岁。”芙蓉想到妹妹小时候不由摇了摇头，“有的时候我真的忍不住奇怪，人类婴儿明明那么小的身体，却可以产生那么多的——”

“好了，这个话题等吃完冰激凌再继续吧。”比尔忍俊不禁在最关键的那个词打断了芙蓉的抱怨，两人相视一笑，花了几分钟时间赶紧吃完了已经化得差不多了的冰激凌，还好下面的香草味味道很不错，不愧是对角巷最有名的店。芙蓉吃完之后用纸巾优雅地擦了擦嘴角，又用一个咒语清除掉了手上粘糊糊的奶油，清理完毕后看到比尔正微笑着望向她。

“这样的下午茶感觉如何？”他换回了英语。

“很好，我很喜欢。”说完芙蓉忍不住加了一句，“而且我也很高兴你没有把我当成八岁小孩子那样教英语。”

“相信我，我绝对不会为了教英语给你睡前读童话书。”比尔嘴唇上带着一抹略微调侃的笑，“不过你现在大概能明白为什么我想要通过逛街还有聊天帮你提高英语水平了吧？”

“因为……你自己就是这么学法语的？”

“没错。”比尔点点头，“而且说实话，我也不想让我的法语退步——回国后我完全找不到到可以练习的人。所以假如你不介意的话，以后我们的下午茶可不可以双语进行，你和我说英语，我和你说法语？”

“可以。”芙蓉想也没想就答应了，“我也很高兴能在英国还听到有人说我的母语。”

“棒极了。”比尔的笑意愈发明显，他边说边用双手撑在桌上站起身，一开始有点朝芙蓉的方向倾过身，但在芙蓉反应过来之前似乎意识到什么，立刻站直了身体，脸颊在阳光下泛出些许红晕——这是芙蓉认识他这段时间里比尔看起来最不自在的一刻。“那么……今天先到这里了，德拉库尔小姐，我还有点事需要处理，我们下次再见？”

“好。”芙蓉点点头，还在想刚才比尔究竟为什么突然那么不自在，对方就冲她点了点头，然后嘭的一声幻影移形离开了。

芙蓉伸手拂开一缕因为气流而乱飞的头发，坐在冰激凌店门口咬了一会嘴唇，然后她突然明白了过来。比尔刚才是想同她告别，而他和一家子法国人在一起生活了那么久，肯定习惯了法国式的礼节，所以他刚才是想——

这下轮到芙蓉面颊通红了。她垂下眼睛，深吸一口气，告诉自己这只是最基本的礼节，在法国人人都这么干，没什么大不了的，但想象着比尔把脸凑过来，用那对饱满的嘴唇蹭过自己的面颊就让她感觉脸颊上的红晕一路烧到耳根。

然而紧接着，芙蓉又意识到一件事，这让她发烧的脸在英国九月份带着潮气的微风下稍微清醒了一些：比尔一直在称呼她“德拉库尔小姐”，从来没叫过她的名字，而且他用法语对她的称呼是vous，而不是tu。

***

称呼究竟用tu还是用vous——其实本不该让芙蓉这么在意，毕竟很多法国人自己也搞不清楚该怎么用。她还清楚记得在十一岁去布斯巴顿报到的前一天，她爸妈特意把她叫过来讲解了一番——当然，芙蓉一开始还以为是那种谈话，然后一边面上保持镇定一边在心底嘀咕这也太早了点。

“对校长、教授以及学校里所有工作人员都要用vous。”她爸爸坐在沙发上一脸严肃，“对级长、学生会主席以及所有五年级以上的人最好也用vous。”

“以及如果你想和所有人保持距离，尤其是讨人厌的男生，那就干脆全都用vous。”她妈妈开玩笑地建议道，“至少我那时候就是这么做的。”

“除了我之外，你从一开始就对我用tu。”

“那是因为你在魔药课上过于笨手笨脚，结果害得我的坩埚差点爆炸，你还指望我对你用敬称？”

对于这个话题的讨论在她爸妈陷入回忆的相视一笑中结束，而芙蓉等终于进入布斯巴顿后也的确意识到vous还是tu是件可大可小的事，全看人怎么理解与诠释。她遵循了妈妈的建议，看不顺眼的人一概用vous，但总有人不守规矩，随意乱叫，况且拒绝别人请求用tu相互称呼也的确是件特别不礼貌的事。还好芙蓉长得足够漂亮，成绩也足够好，等她升到五年级当了级长以及女学生会主席之后除了同年级的同学之外便没人再敢轻易对她用tu了。而等她到了英国之后这个烦恼更是自行消失了，tu和vous被汇总成一个词，所以她把整件事完全抛之脑后。

直到现在。

她知道自己真的不该纠结这种事，并且在心底一遍遍告诉自己，无论比尔的法语有多好，和法国人在一起住了多久，他依旧是个土生土长的英国人，或许对法语以及法国文化不是那么敏感；再说了，他们的确只是同事关系，年龄也没那么接近，用vous来互相称呼非常确切、正常。她甚至决定，为了不再对方心里留下轻浮草率的形象，自己绝对不会主动对比尔提出互相用tu，一定要等对方主动提议才行。

可无论她有多努力把这些思绪不当一回事，等他们过了几天，在新的一周的某个下午一起享用下午茶时，芙蓉还是忍不住把话题悄悄转向比尔的法语学习。

“你花了多长时间才达到现在的水平？”她用英语问道。他们现在正身处离古灵阁不远的一家咖啡厅里，因为今天依旧有雨

“梅林啊，这我真的说不好。”比尔的手搭在茶杯上，随着思索轻轻刮蹭杯子的外壁，而芙蓉很难不注意到他的手指头几乎和瓷器一样白，手指的形状与颜色从头到脚都无比完美的自己都忍不住有些羡慕。“我只记得一开始真的很难，有好多我发不出来的音，也记不住单词——哪怕记住了，也会搞错是阴性还是阳性。但我觉得最难的是听懂别人在说什么，我真不明白你们法国人为什么说话这么快，而且所有单词全都连在一起，最开始我每次和旅店老板聊天唯一能干的事就是微笑，点头，再微笑。”

“你觉得我们的语言太快，我却觉得你们的语言太慢了呢。”芙蓉哼了一声，但还是忍不住露出微笑，“所有人都拖拉着腔调讲话，仿佛越慢越能显示出自己的重要性似的。我觉得说话太慢唯一能显示出的就是脑子转不过来。”

“好吧，很公平。”比尔同样咧嘴一笑，然后仿佛想起某些不太愉悦的回忆，脸微微皱了起来，“你该庆幸自己在霍格沃茨的时候没有遇见一位叫宾斯的教授——我只能说我为了在O.W.L.魔法史能拿优秀差不多献祭了一小片灵魂，至今也没能痊愈。”

“啊，对，我听说你的O.W.L.成绩非常厉害，十二个优秀？”经过佩吉这几天连续不停的念叨，芙蓉已经对比尔在霍格沃茨的历史有了非常充分的了解——当然，她在听的时候装出一副自己并不想八卦的样子，背地里其实非常感激佩吉会把这些讲给自己听，甚至为了感谢这位女巫，特意抽出时间陪她去脱凡成衣店挑了一顶非常适合她脸型的帽子。可以说得益于两人对比尔·韦斯莱的共同……“爱好”，芙蓉找到了自己在英国第一位还算谈得来的朋友。

“怎么你连这都能打听到？”出乎芙蓉的意外，比尔看起来并没有多得意，垂下眼睛盯着面前的茶杯，脸上一副无所谓的神态。

“你难道不希望别人知道吗？”芙蓉直截了当问他，“这怎么想都不会是让人难堪的事。我努力了那么久，最后只拿到十个优秀，为此我爸妈还在家里开了个派对给我庆祝呢。”

“好吧，是我反应过度了，向你道歉。”比尔抬起眼看向她，语气很诚恳，“只不过……我一直避免在家里提这件事。”

“为什么？你这么优秀，你的父母难道不为你自豪吗？”

“……他们当然很自豪。”比尔看起来开始不好意思了，脸颊微微泛红，“但我是家里的长子，而我的弟弟们……当然，他们全都非常优秀，只不过擅长不同的领域，而有几个人——”

“并不擅长考试？”芙蓉明白他的意思了，心底不免升起一阵同情。她只有一个妹妹，还比自己小了很多，因此她一直是父母最最珍爱的掌上明珠，用不着和任何人做对比。她没法想象七个兄弟姐妹一起长大会给人带来怎样的压力——或许很多人会觉得比尔这么优秀，他的弟弟们才该有压力，但她现在可以清楚地看到比尔同样因此承受了不小的心理负担。

“查理还好，虽然功课差了点，但是个魁地奇天才，所以没人关注他O.W.L.通过了多少门；珀西从小就像个老学究，心心念念想当魔法部部长，也不用担心他的成绩；但弗雷德和乔治——他们两个是双胞胎——真的太让人头疼了，而我的小弟弟罗恩又……”他叹了口气，耸了耸肩，“有时候我真的会想，他们究竟有没有埋怨过我总是不在家，一个人跑到埃及那么远的地方，从来没和他们好好相处过？”

“那对双胞胎我不知道，但你弟弟罗恩成长得很不错，我觉得你完全不必要这么想。”对上比尔有些惊讶地眼神，芙蓉把自己心里的话一股脑说了出来：“我在霍格沃茨跟他打过几次交道，他是个很不错的孩子——虽然有点傻里傻气的——但他是哈利·波特的朋友，而且长这么大还动不动脸红，说明无论怎样都坏不到哪里去。”

比尔的嘴唇抽搐了一下，像是在憋笑：“我有机会一定会把你对罗恩的评价如实转告给他。”

“况且，你只是他的哥哥，而不是父母，没有义务陪他们长大——即便是父母也不可能陪一辈子。我知道霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿一样，都是长期住校，哪怕你找了一份在英国的工作，也不可能影响他们在霍格沃茨都做了什么。你之前也说过你经常给那个叫查理的弟弟补习，除此之外你还是级长、男学生会主席、以及O.W.L.考了十二个优秀，我真不知道你还想要求自己做什么。”

芙蓉一口气说完这一通话，也不管自己的发音有多糟糕，句法有多颠三倒四，因为从比尔惊讶又感激的眼神判断，对方完全能听懂。她长呼一口气，然后举起杯子里的凉咖啡润了润喉咙，等对方神情里那股情绪波动差不多过去了才继续开口：“所以，你真的还有想在霍格沃茨成就的事吗？”

“有件事我还真的挺想做。”比尔对她微微一笑，“要是可以，我真想参加三强争霸赛。”

“哦，如果是你还在霍格沃茨的话，你们学校的勇者名额非你莫属。那个塞德里克和你比起来实在有点……太甜美了。”芙蓉的话说了一半就立刻想起那个棕色头发男孩的遭遇，声音立刻低了下去，目光垂在桌子上。距离那个晚上已经过去了几个月，可她事到如今却依然不敢相信那一切真的发生过，明明是三个学校之间的友好对决，最终却——

这不是能在大庭广众之下任意讨论的话题。芙蓉身为外国人，对那个神秘人是否如同霍格沃茨的校长所说的那样已经归来并不是特别关心，也没有完全相信。但无论如何，一个年轻的生命在那天晚上以如此残忍的方式消失了，而塞德里克在芙蓉的印象里真的是个非常甜美可爱的男孩，他不该受到命运如此的不公。没有任何人应该如此无谓地死去。

“是啊。”她听到桌子对面比尔沉默了好一会才叹息了一声，“在我看来，还是学生的你们全都太甜美柔软了，而这个世界和你们比起来太过残酷。”

“我已经不是学生了。”芙蓉忍不住提醒他，“而且我或许很甜美，但绝对不柔软。”

比尔的绿眼睛里闪过一丝笑意。“好吧，我承认你一点都不柔软。我弟弟罗恩把三强争霸赛那些事一五一十讲给我听了，你听起来非常不柔软，坚硬得要命。”

“也没有那么坚硬。”芙蓉当然知道他在开玩笑，但她忍不住又想到那群该死的格林迪洛了。比尔大概也看出了她的表情，立刻转移了话题。

“我知道你现在在古灵阁暂时是实习生，但你对未来有什么打算吗？是留在这里还是回法国？”

这个问题其实他们第一次下午茶“课程”就已经讨论过了，但联想到他们刚刚的谈话内容，芙蓉或许明白他为什么会再次提到这件事。“我暂时希望能在英国多待一阵子，”出于各种各样的原因，其中之一就坐在桌子对面微笑着望向她，“但未来……一年？两年？我不知道，也从来没做过规划。”

“或许这是法国人的天性吧，”比尔并没有对此多做评论，而是微笑着回答，“你们似乎都喜欢随性生活，不会太考虑未来发生什么，我遇见的每个法国人都如此。”

“这可有点刻板印象了，不是每个人都这样。”芙蓉立刻为自己的国度辩解，“我在布斯巴顿上学的时候还是很有规划的，只不过……参加三强争霸赛真的给我打开了一扇门，让我意识到法国之外的世界。而且我不愿做太长远的规划也因为你永远都不知道接下来会发生怎样的事，或者遇到什么人——”她让自己和比尔目光相接了几秒，看入那双在咖啡厅装潢下微微发蓝的绿眼睛，“或者这个世界会变成什么样子。我们生活随性，是因为我们不像你们英国人那样过于刻板教条，凡事……‘墨守成规’这词用英语怎么说来着？”她用法语问道。

比尔做了回答，甚至帮她拼了出来，然后再次笑着耸耸肩：“你说我们刻板教条，是不是也挺刻板印象的？或者说你觉得我也是个不懂变通的人？”

“不，你绝对是最不像英国人的英国人。”芙蓉使劲摇了摇头，“不过我承认我对你们也有点刻板印象，以后我会努力改正的。”

“那么很快你也要变成不像法国人的法国人了。说不定再过段时间你对英国菜的热爱甚至会胜过法国菜。”比尔开玩笑地回答，而芙蓉翻了个很夸张的白眼。

“绝对不可能。”她在比尔的轻笑中扬起下巴，坚定回答，“这个世界无论发生怎样翻天覆地的变化——哪怕麻瓜发现了我们的秘密，把我们全都赶尽杀绝，我这辈子最后一餐也绝对只会吃法国菜。”

***

或许比尔意识到他真的不该对法国菜开玩笑并且对此非常抱歉，他在两周后通过纸飞机给芙蓉发来一张纸条，问她愿不愿意去对角巷一家叫做Enchanté的法国餐厅吃晚饭。芙蓉完全没听说过对角巷竟然还有法国餐厅，也一个多月没吃过家乡菜了，想也不想就在纸条上回了句“当然愿意”，然后挥挥魔杖，送纸飞机飞回比尔的房间。

然后她一放下魔杖就看到旁边佩吉亮得吓人的眼睛。

“怎……怎么了？”芙蓉被她看得莫名打了个哆嗦。

“比尔·韦斯莱请你到外面吃饭？”佩吉激动得嗓子都哑了，而芙蓉真的不愿知道她是怎么瞥到纸条上都写了什么，也不想因为这事和对方发生争执——一个月相处下来她意识到佩吉就是那种人，做什么事情都大大咧咧，有时候的确会越线，但她本人意识不到也毫无恶意，所以芙蓉绝大多数时候随她去了，尤其在比尔这件事上。

“是啊，怎么了吗？”

“梅林啊。”佩吉看起来更激动了，“芙蓉，亲爱的，你怎么能这么淡定！比尔·韦斯莱！请你！出去！吃饭！——这绝对是约会。”

“这绝对不是约会。”芙蓉努力让自己的脸颊别立刻烧起来，“他肯定是知道我想念家乡菜，而且知道你们这里的菜有多难吃，所以想带我过去尝尝。”

“哦，不，相信我，男人的心思绝对没那么细腻，哪怕他是比尔·韦斯莱也绝对没有。”佩吉眯起眼睛，非常强硬地摇了摇头，“他绝对是想约你出去。”

“他真的不想。”芙蓉觉得自己有点歇斯底里了，她真不知道说什么才能让佩吉转变对这件事的看法，“他真的只是我的英语辅导老师，外加古灵阁的同事，我们除了上课的时间之外甚至从来没额外见过面。”

“可是你们的课是每周三次下午茶或者逛街。”佩吉瞥她一眼，“他很有可能把之前和你单独相处的时间也都当成了约会，之前是小约会，这次是正式的大约会。”

“真的不是。比尔对待教学非常认真，总是会和我讨论一些英国以及法国的文化差异，还会给我讲他在埃及亲自经历的文化冲突以及是怎么克服的。而且……”她想到自己最最在意的那件事，叹了口气，“他对我很尊敬，还一直在用敬语称呼我。所以他绝对不可能对我有那种心思。”

“啊？”佩吉眨了眨眼，“敬语是什么意思？”

芙蓉不得不花了几分钟给她上了节很简短的法语课，而等终于弄清楚tu和vous之间的区别后，佩吉非但没对芙蓉的遭遇表示同情，反而表情更兴奋了。“说实在的，我觉得这真的很辣。”

“啊？”现在轮到芙蓉惊讶且困惑地眨眼睛了，“辣？你是说吃的东西很辣？”

“不不不，亲爱的，我是说火辣，性感，迷人，让人激情——”

“好了我知道什么意思了。”看到办公室另一端那位同事朝她们两个投来的怪异眼神，芙蓉恨不得伸手捂住佩吉的嘴，“你为什么会觉得一个语法现象很……辣？”

“我只能说，我非常不介意和比尔·韦斯莱来一场教授与学生或者上司与下属的恋情，哪怕从头到尾都只用wooo。”

“vous。”

“我说的就是这个词，我难道发错音了？——或者和查理·韦斯莱来一场球队队长以及女队员也完全可以。事实上我更喜欢这个，查理比较是我的菜。”

芙蓉深吸一口气，只觉得大脑一片混乱，希望早点结束这个话题，早点办完工作，早点回家埋在被子里好好想清楚这一切究竟是怎么回事。“所以，这和比尔想带我去吃法国菜有什么关系？”

“我想说的是，用什么词真的很重要吗？要是有比尔这么好的男人提出带我出去吃饭，哪怕他是个哑巴，半句话都不会说，或者不是去什么高级的法国餐厅，而是去猪头酒吧那种破烂的地方，我也心甘情愿，而且绝对不会浪费这么天赐的机会，一定要把他灌醉后拖回自己的床上。”

“好了，我觉得我们真的不要再聊下去了。这件事到此为止。”芙蓉没等说完这句话就立刻把头扭了回去，但她还是能清楚感觉到佩吉落锐利的目光落在自己烧红的脸颊上，仿佛恨铁不成钢，想钻进她脑壳下面好好敲打一阵子。

“等你事成之后再感谢我吧。”安静了片刻后佩吉在她耳边轻声开口。

“我们该工作了。”

“我要求不多，绝对不会让你把你们的头生子许诺给我，到时候请我去参加婚礼就行。”

“我们真的该工作了。”

“说真的，我只是想亲眼见证自己说得没错，然后或许对着你说一句‘我早就告诉过你’。”

“佩吉！”

”然后你可以让比尔把查理介绍给我认识一下？有句话是这么说的：‘一场婚礼带来另一场’……”

她竟然就这样喋喋不休说了下去，扰得芙蓉不仅一上午什么工作都没能做下去，连带着整颗心也乱得要命，一直在胸口砰砰跳，似乎随着每次跳动与间隙都在轻声问她：“这是约会？这不是约会？这是约会？这不是约会？”

于是，在这样的忐忑与期待之中，比尔和她约好的日子一眨眼就到了。

***

比起第一次下午茶之前的犹豫不定，这次芙蓉想也没想就从衣橱里拿出那条浅蓝色的袍子，因为和比尔相处了这段时间，芙蓉已经充分意识到对方并不会因为一件衣服或者妆容打扮而随意评判她，他身上没有半点那种最让芙蓉讨厌的肤浅轻佻；然而这同样意味着要在比尔眼中证明自己不仅仅是个刚毕业的七年级学生比她原本想象得还要难，哪怕在整个英国巫师界，比尔也称得上最顶尖的那波，再加上他的经历与见识，仅仅当过学生会主席或者参加过三强争霸赛根本算不上什么。

或许这才是比尔一直不肯用tu来称呼她的根本原因——在他眼中两人完全不在同一层次上，也压根犯不着放低身态和芙蓉一个所谓的“小辈”套近乎。而这事实上更让芙蓉感到沮丧，因为她完全不知道自己该怎样面对这种无从下手的挑战。她想让比尔发自内心尊重自己，视自己为同龄人、同伴、可以交心与交往的对象，可她偏偏处在一生中最不利的境地：独在他乡，远离亲友，工作刚刚上手，一切都需要依赖他人。

可无论芙蓉有多不愿让比尔看低了自己，她也绝对不会放弃两人每次下午茶时独处的机会，边听比尔绘声绘色描述自己在埃及的经历以及学习法语的过程一边偷偷凝视对方那双绿眼睛以及浅金色的睫毛。比尔其实并不是传统意义上的英俊，但他的五官组合起来有种令人忍不住细细品味的独特魅力，尤其是那双透彻却也温和的绿眼睛，落在她身上总会让她心跳加速，再加上周身坦率自信的气质，难怪招惹了这么多颗念念不忘的芳心。

有时候芙蓉想，若是她妈妈知道自己这副样子，保准会心疼得不得了，然后斩钉截铁叫她回家去，并且告诉她女孩子无论什么时候都不能允许自己变成这样，尤其不能为了一个男人。可她必须承认，这是她这辈子头一次心甘情愿忍受这样的痛苦，因为她知道比尔值得自己这样的坚持，她想要头一次不靠自己的美貌，而是靠藏在样貌下面的东西把这个男人变成自己的。

即便如此，芙蓉依旧知道美貌是自己强有力的工具之一，因此她在晚上赴约之前还在公寓的小浴室里待了一个多小时，先让自己泡了个香喷喷的热水澡缓解伏案工作大半天带来的疲惫，然后又对着镜子梳妆打扮，仔细思考自己今晚想要怎样的发型。她知道自己的头发披散下来最好看，很多人都说像瀑布一样，但他们毕竟要去用餐，而吃饭的时候长发有的时候真的很碍事，她不想再比尔面前出这种洋相。

最终她妥协了，把两边鬓角的部分发丝编成辫子，用一个她妈妈送给她的珍珠发饰夹在脑后，其余的披散下来，既不影响进食，也不会完全辜负她那头又顺又亮的金色长发。袍子则早就选好了，浅蓝色穿在身上在浴室昏暗灯光的映照下像极了一泊月光映照下静谧的湖。她对着镜子最后照了照，抚平领口，佩戴上垂在锁骨之间的小小银色挂坠，又给自己喷了一点最喜欢的香水，然后终于深吸一口气，踏出公寓房门。

比尔在前天下午茶结束前说那家叫做Enchanté的餐厅离古灵阁不远，到时候可以一起步行过去，所以和芙蓉约好晚上七点在古灵阁门口见面。她的公寓离古灵阁也不算远，出门又稍微早了几分钟，所以干脆直接走过去而不是幻影移形。过去的一路上芙蓉大概知道从自己身边经过的每个路人都在扭头看她，无论男女老少，通常她早就习惯这样的瞩目了，甚至内心会稍微有点厌烦，但今天每双落在她身上的眼睛都让她不自觉想：我的头发是不是乱了？我的袍子有没有起褶？天呐，我是不是该换双靴子，这双的颜色和我的袍子一点都不配？

带着满脑子胡思乱想，芙蓉在不知不觉间已经来到了古灵阁门口。这幢几百年历史的古老建筑在夜晚路灯映照下似乎突然换了个模样，从白天的金碧辉煌变为阴森诡谲，让站在台阶下面的芙蓉忍不住在夜风里打了个哆嗦。她没有戴手表，并不知道确切时间，但从天色判断现在离七点钟已经很近了，比尔随时都可能出现在她面前。她想象着对方那头总有一缕红发从发圈溜出来的马尾辫，以及永远和周围其他巫师格格不入的打扮，嘴角微微翘了起来。明知道今晚对比尔来说并不是约会，她还是很期待对方会穿成什么样子出现。

然而她在这里站了五分钟，十分钟，直到对面屋檐上的天空从原本透着些许橙红的晚霞变为最深沉的蓝，风里传来的不再是过路行人的脚步与低语，而变成了猫头鹰的咕咕声，比尔却依旧没有出现。芙蓉的心随着今天最后一抹光亮被降临的夜幕彻底遮盖而狠狠沉了下去，她受伤内心的第一反应是比尔后悔了，不愿同她单独相处，共进晚饭，可她很快就用力摇摇头，告诉自己比尔不是这样的人，他无论怎样都不可能对自己开这样残忍的玩笑。

一旦从自怨自艾中解脱出来，芙蓉就立刻意识到另一个让她心底更为难受且惊恐的可能：比尔出事了。她知道比尔目前在古灵阁干的是文职，不用再像之前在埃及那样亲自探宝解咒，可谁知道那群怪里怪气的妖精为了贪欲会强迫他做什么。现在想想看，她今天白天完全没在古灵阁看到比尔的身影。

可与此同时，芙蓉又意识到另一个令她万分痛苦的事实：除去埃及的那部分，她对比尔的私生活最重要的部分其实一无所知。她知道他有几个弟弟，他们都叫什么名字，甚至每个人都喜欢什么，却唯独不知道他住在哪里，或者该怎样和他的家人联系。两个人的世界只有在古灵阁才有片刻重合，而古灵阁之外的比尔就像一根被施了悬浮咒的羽毛一样，轻飘飘得躲过每只想要抓住他的手。

她咬住嘴唇，把冲入眼底的一阵酸楚死命咽了下去。来英国这段时间无论有多想家芙蓉都没哭过，而这是她头一次因为孤立无援而有了落泪的冲动。但是，不，掉眼泪不能解决任何问题，只会浪费时间。芙蓉攥紧拳头，心里各种念头乱转，最终突然猛冲落在佩吉身上。她想起来佩吉之前给她写过信，信上肯定有地址，而她姐姐对比尔那么着迷，肯定知道他住在哪里，退一万步说也至少知道该怎样联系到比尔的家人。芙蓉知道自己为了一个爽约的人这般大动干戈可能会吓到别人，尤其是比尔的家人，可她此时此刻只在乎比尔是否安好。

下定决心后她便从口袋里抽出魔杖，不准备再浪费时间走回家。可她还没来得及念咒语，面前几步远的空气就突然发出一声轻嘭，紧接着一个熟悉的瘦高身影从扭曲的空气里冒了出来。

“比尔！”一阵如释重负从头到脚冲刷过芙蓉的身体，让她甚至不管不顾在空荡荡的街上高叫出声。但最初的兴奋一过，她立刻敏锐地意识到有什么地方非常不对劲。刚刚幻影移形在古灵阁门口的比尔并没有对她露出熟悉的笑容，或者立刻对自己来迟了这么久而道歉；正相反，她发现比尔的肩膀向前佝偻着，没有握住魔杖的那只手捂住胸口，面颊虽然背着光，但依旧能从上面看到忍痛的扭曲神情。

“比尔？”芙蓉立刻朝他扑过去，用手慌乱地搭在他的手臂上，却又不敢使劲，生怕弄疼了他，“你……你还好吗？出什么事了？”

“没……没事。”比尔试着开口，却在第一个音节之后嘶声细气，痛苦显而易见。这下芙蓉更不敢轻举妄动了，只能用手轻轻抚摸他正在发颤的胳膊。“抱歉，我来晚了。”

“先别说这些了！有什么我能做的吗？”她情急之下连英语都忘记怎么说了，一开口就是一串飞快的法语，但比尔抬头瞥了她一眼，似乎很感激她会这么说。

“你……我记得你说过你一个人住？”

“是，虽然不是单独的房子，但公寓里只有我一个人。”

“棒极了。”比尔感叹之后又抽了口冷气，“我知道我很冒昧，德拉库尔小姐，但我能不能——”

芙蓉在他能说完这句请求之前已经伸手挽过他的胳膊，然后一个幻影移形把两人一起带回了自己的小公寓，并且径直带到了床前。比尔站稳后花了几秒钟打量周围，在意识到自己来到某个比较安全的空间后立刻整个人瘫软下来，要不是芙蓉的手还拽着他的胳膊，保准会一头栽在地板上。

“小心——”芙蓉尽量轻柔地把他向后搀扶到自己的床上坐好，“然后有点手足无措地再次捏起魔杖，“还有什么我能帮你做的事吗？”

比尔一时间没回话，低头急喘了几口气，然后终于慢慢抬起那只一直捂在胸口的手。借着窗外的路灯，芙蓉在看清他掌心的瞬间控制不住倒吸一口冷气，因为——因为比尔的手心里沾满了血迹。

“你受伤了！”芙蓉知道自己正在尖叫，但她已经完全不在乎了，“我现在就给你用治愈术——”

“多谢，但没用的。”比尔竟然还咧起嘴角对她笑了笑，尽管掺杂着痛苦的微笑让他的脸看起来无比扭曲，“打伤我的是个非常恶毒的咒语，治愈术对它没有太大用处。”

“那，魔药，”芙蓉的脑子转得飞快，尽量让自己想起在课堂上学到的知识，“还有你们这里的巫师医院在哪里？我们得赶紧过去。”

然而比尔却只摇了摇头，眼神坚定。“不，我不能去医院。这个伤——”他苦笑了一声，“不能被任何人知道。”

“是那群妖精逼你去哪个古墓解咒导致的吗？”芙蓉皱起眉头，“太过分了，你应该向他们投诉，罢工，抗议！”

“……并不是。”比尔的嘴角又翘了翘，似乎对芙蓉抗诉的感到颇为有趣，而芙蓉对他现在还能笑得出来气得要死的同时也略微安心，或许比尔的伤并没有看起来那么严重。“和古灵阁完全没关系，所以我才不想让任何人知道。”

“算了，先别想这些了，你的伤怎么办？”芙蓉盯着比尔蜷起来放在大腿上的那只手，透过指缝还能看到些许血迹，“还在流血吗？流得多不多？除了这里你还有哪里受伤了？”

“应该还在流血，”比尔抬手摸了摸胸口，上半身不由自主痛得抖了一下，“但根据我的经验没有流太多。伤口并不深，而且我及时用咒语缓解了一部分，比较讨厌的是这个咒语会让伤口愈合变慢，所以可能还要再流一会。”

“再——流一会？”芙蓉知道自己的嗓子刚破了个音，而比尔正在眼带笑意望向她，可她完全不在乎。事实上，她感觉自己血管里那点即便被稀释过却依旧非常有力的媚娃血统快被比尔这幅样子激出来了。“你知道哪怕是巫师，流血过多最后也会死的对吧？而且什么叫根据你的经验，难道这不是你第一次这个样子？”

“我知道流血过多会死，但别担心，这个咒语过上几小时就会慢慢失去效果，到时候只要喝几瓶补血魔药就可以了。至于我的经验……”他看起来想耸肩，但因为伤口太疼而作罢，只做了个鬼脸，“我在埃及遇到过类似的诅咒，而且比这次严重多了。上次最后都缓过来了，这次肯定不会有事。”

“我还是很不喜欢看着有人在我面前流血，我却什么都做不了。”芙蓉板起脸，对比尔坦言，而对方用那对在昏暗光线下依旧闪闪发亮的绿眼睛打量了她一阵子才开口回答：

“恐怕我也想不出其他解决办法。而且……我刚才说冒昧，其实是想问你能不能允许我今晚在你这里过夜，因为我不想带着这个伤回家让我妈妈看到。她——在她眼里我依旧不到十岁，手指蹭破皮都要大惊小怪一番。”

“当然可以，这根本算不上冒昧，我总不能把你还流着血就赶出门，对吧？”

“非常感谢，不过……”比尔侧头看了看周围，似乎这才意识到自己正坐在芙蓉的床上，立刻挣扎着想要起身，而芙蓉当机立断抬起手，把他微微一用力就按了回去。

“不过什么？你这样乱动是想在我的地板上流血致死吗？”

“不是，但这里是你的床，对吧？这样让我实在太不好意思了，我在沙发上过一夜就可以了。”

“我没有沙发。”芙蓉瞥他一眼，抿起嘴角，“所以你就在床上好好待着，直到伤口愈合吧。”

“没有沙发？”比尔看上去非常惊讶，“呃，这不是什么……善意的谎言吧？我真的用不着躺下，沙发就足够了。”

“不，我干嘛要对你撒这种慌？我公寓里真的没有沙发，因为我觉得沙发是一种非常没必要的东西，坐在上面会让人异常懒惰，不愿工作和学习，所以我从法国来的时候特意没让我父母为我准备沙发。”

“那你平常坐在什么地方？”

“用草料和纤维编织的坐垫——事实上，是我父母带我去北非旅游时买的，所以你肯定也在埃及见过类似的。”

比尔眯起眼睛看了她好一会，最终缓慢地点了点头，似乎终于接受了芙蓉这番说辞：“好吧，我的确在埃及见过。”

“那你也肯定知道那种坐垫不能坐太久，不然下半身会麻。”

比尔再次点了点头，但这次他的脸上浮现出一抹熟悉的笑意：“说真的，德拉库尔小姐，我完全没想到你会这么卖力，只为了把我留在你的床上。”但还没等芙蓉反应过来，或者来得及为他这句玩笑而脸红，比尔那张原本因失血而苍白的脸就自己先立刻红了起来，他垂下眼，整张脸皱成一团做了个苦相，然后抬头对芙蓉摆出一脸诚恳：

“对不起，非常抱歉，这句话太失礼了，我完全不知道自己刚才在说什么，请把我刚才那句话当成受伤之后的胡话吧，而且我的头真的有点晕，所以——”

“别担心，我知道你是在开玩笑，绝对没有那种意思。”说到这里，芙蓉忍不住想起之前佩吉在自己耳边的低语，拼命咽下一声叹息，“所以别放在心上。”

比尔听完她的话却完全没有如释重负，而是继续用那种令芙蓉胸口发紧的眼神专注地看向她，连眼睛都不眨一下，直到芙蓉下意识抬手放在他的肩头，轻轻抚摸了几下，并且对他使劲挤出一个真挚的笑，比尔这才轻轻呼出一口气，看起来在这短暂的半分钟里耗尽了身上仅剩的力气。

“好。”他哑声回答，同时身体忍不住向后倒去，而芙蓉眼疾手快，用无杖魔法召唤来床头自己软乎乎的枕头垫在比尔的后脑勺下面。

“那就好……”她向前凑过去，在自己身体投下的阴影中看到比尔仰头躺在枕头上，双眼已经紧紧闭拢，睫毛随着最后一声叹息轻颤了几下，不知道是终于精疲力尽睡了过去，还是因为恶毒的咒语而陷入昏迷。芙蓉低头凝视着他随着呼吸微微颤抖的睫毛，抬手拂开一缕落在额头上的红发，按照对方呼吸的频率一起吸气又呼气许久之后才终于直起上半身，强迫自己把目光投向比尔受伤的胸口。

***

即便做好了心理准备，芙蓉在看到藏在衣物下面的那道伤口时还是忍不住倒吸一口冷气。她在用咒语为比尔慢慢脱去上半身衣服时才终于意识到，对方今晚一反常态，并没有穿麻瓜式的夹克和裤子，相反却穿了一条非常正式的黑色袍子。但也正因为袍子的颜色，在昏暗光线下芙蓉并没能立刻看出比尔的前襟已经被血浸湿了，些许衣料被血液粘在伤口边缘，而伤口在袍子被芙蓉小心翼翼揭开的瞬间仿佛受到刺激，又涌出一波鲜血。

“……对不起。”她把染了血的袍子扔在脚边，凝视着比尔被血糊了一片的白皙胸膛，再也控制不住眼底酸涩的泪随着这声道歉疯狂涌出。芙蓉不知道自己究竟是在为刚才过于强硬的态度道歉，还是因为自己竟然没能及时察觉到比尔伤势的严重而感到抱歉，又或者……或者她只是没办法看着这个男人受到如此严重的伤，而自己竟然只能站在这里无能为力。

“对不起。”她又呢喃了一声，抬起手背擦了擦脸颊上的泪，然后打开床头柜上的台灯后仔细检查比尔的伤势。有了充足光源后芙蓉发现比尔胸口上这道伤正如他自己所说，并不是特别长，看起来也不是很深，在边缘处有些许愈合的痕迹，但中间大概五厘米的长度依旧在缓缓渗血，周围的皮肉也呈现出一种非常诡异的青紫色，必定就是阻止伤口完全愈合的诅咒。

芙蓉盯着这道伤口看了好半天，知道自己不能就这样眼睁睁任凭比尔一个劲地失血，却也知道以她的咒语水平和知识绝对解不开连比尔都束手无策的诅咒。她长叹一口气，用手背又擦了擦因焦急与眼泪而发烫的面颊，然后用魔杖从浴室召唤来自己的浴巾。虽然在解咒上帮不上忙，但她至少能让比尔感觉起来好受一点，而不是一直躺在自己的鲜血里。

她先用咒语把毛巾彻彻底底地清洁了一遍，然后单膝跪在比尔身旁的床垫上，为他用毛巾擦拭离伤口比较远的那些血迹。比尔仰面躺倒的姿势让刚流淌出的一部分血液顺着胸口流淌得四面八方到处都是，芙蓉尽可能追着血迹全都擦拭了一遍，意识到有些血液已经干涸在皮肤上，用干毛巾无论怎样都擦不掉之后又用咒语召唤出水源打湿了毛巾，再次小心翼翼地擦拭起来。

清洁血迹花了好一阵子的功夫，因为伤口依旧在持续渗血，虽然量并不算大，但还是会偶尔有滚落下来的血珠让芙蓉不得不再擦拭一遍。而期间比尔也一直保持昏睡状态，对芙蓉的举动没有半点反应，若不是毛巾下的胸口在微弱起伏，芙蓉保准以为自己身旁这具冰冷的身体已经——

不，她猛地摇摇头，让自己彻底丢掉这个该死的念头。比尔肯定会没事的，他说过之前遇到过比这次要厉害得多的诅咒并且挺了过去，所以这次他肯定会很快痊愈，说不定明天晚上他就能带着自己去那家法国餐厅好好吃一顿，来弥补他今晚带给自己的惊吓。

然而即便这样在心底给自己打气，强迫自己振作精神，芙蓉的眼睛却像是同样中了恶咒一样，眼泪流得比伤口里的鲜血还多，一个劲地往外淌。她不得不好几次停下对伤口周围的擦拭，转而用毛巾抹掉自己的眼泪，不然眼泪一定会滴在比尔身上。而她心底的感觉也确确实实糟透了，是这辈子从未有过的无助与脆弱，即便在三强争霸赛之中加布丽被困在冰冷黑暗的湖底，她哭喊着想要救她却被一次次阻拦，芙蓉也没有像现在这样崩溃，因为那时她心底隐约知道自己身边有马克西姆夫人，有霍格沃茨的校长，他们不会放任一个无辜的孩子出事。可是现在……

现在她孤立无援，没有任何人可以帮助她。芙蓉直到此刻才终于意识到自己的粗心大意，她刚刚在比尔还有意识的时候没控制好自己的脾气，净为了不相干的事和他争吵，完全忘记询问他如果……如果他的情况恶化，她该怎样联系他的家人，或者她究竟该不该把他送去巫师医院。而且她甚至不知道英国巫师的医院叫什么名字，在哪里，该怎样过去——糟糕透了，她真的糟糕透了。

“对不起。”她哽咽地对着比尔又倒了一次歉，低头凝视那张在灯光下苍白的脸，然后抬起手落在对方高耸的颧骨上，用指尖轻轻摩挲那片光滑的皮肤。而等她撤开手才发现，自己的手指上不知何时竟然沾染上了血液，并在比尔的面颊上留下两道肮脏的血迹。

那本来只是微不足道的两条痕迹，其实用毛巾擦一下就会消失，可是配上比尔紧闭的双眼与遮住另半张脸的凌乱红发，芙蓉却觉得心底有道让她咬牙坚持到现在的屏障轰然倒塌。她再也控制不住自己的情绪，也不管一只手里抓着满是血渍的毛巾，趴在比尔肩头低声哭了起来。

芙蓉不知道自己哭了多久——可能只有五分钟，也可能过去了一两个小时——但心底这滩不断将她吞噬的绝望沼泽却越扩越大，让她无论怎样挣扎都无法摆脱眼底的泪意与酸楚。这样的辛酸绝不是她想象中英国生活的一部分；光鲜亮丽，被人人喜爱追捧，大把的派对与聚会，在工作上如鱼得水——这些她曾经想象中异国他乡的生活在过去一个多月里从未发生过，相反芙蓉得到的只有尴尬、窘迫、孤独、格格不入，以及远离父母家人无依无靠的脆弱。

再加上比尔·韦斯莱……天呐，芙蓉究竟该拿他怎么办？明明才过去这么短的时间，她对比尔已经喜欢到了无法用语言形容的地步，也因此度过了十八年的人生里心情最沮丧的一段时日。她有时候晚上睡不着的时候甚至会想，要是她没遇到过比尔，或者没喜欢上他就好了，因为比尔让她过于患得患失，自信全无，仿佛彻底变了一个人。芙蓉知道自己绝不该这个样子，她明明是个永远迎难而上、甚至享受挑战的人，可比尔仅用一个可笑的人称就彻底击碎了她十八年来坚不可摧的自信，把她降格成了一个再普通不过的小女孩。

“德拉库尔小姐……”耳边低哑嗓音最开始响起的时候，芙蓉压根没听见，耳朵被自己的哭声堵住了。直到有双手轻轻落在她的肩头，她才被吓了一跳，猛地抬起头，正好看入比尔那双微微睁开一条缝的眼睛。

“比尔！”芙蓉顾不得自己满脸泪痕，邋遢得要命，立刻低头仔细打量他，“你还好吗？哪里不舒服？”

“我没事。”比尔轻声回答，有点费劲地睁眼凝视了芙蓉片刻才继续说下去，“而且我能感觉到伤口已经开始愈合了，所以你真的……”他挑了挑眉毛，脸上露出个略显无奈的表情，“我不会流这么点血就死掉的，我向梅林发誓，所以请你真的别再哭了。”

“我——”芙蓉的回话卡在喉咙里，猛地朝另一侧扭过头去。浴室里另一条毛巾随着飞来咒嗖的一声落进她的手里，芙蓉使劲擦了擦脸，又尽量不出声擤了一把鼻涕，这才把脸转回来，而比尔依旧带着点无奈的笑意望向她，干燥起皮的嘴唇微微分开，仿佛刚叹了一口气。

“我才不是觉得你要死了才哭。”芙蓉清了清嗓子，对上他的眼神大声宣布，“我是——怎么了，女生不能突然哭一会吗？”

“当然可以。”比尔立刻回答，一脸说不过她准备投降的表情，“等我离开后你再哭多久都没问题。”

“离开？”芙蓉立刻顾不得自己的失态，瞪大眼睛望向他，“你这副样子还想去哪里？”

“我之前说想在这里借宿一晚，但并不是真的说要整整一晚都霸占你的床。别忘了我也有个妹妹，所以我知道你们女孩子除了可以无条件流眼泪之外还非常需要睡美容觉。”比尔显然在开玩笑，但芙蓉一想到自己现在这副眼圈发黑头发凌乱的邋遢样子就忍不住想脸红。“此外，我的确流了不少血，应该尽早去找熟人要瓶补血魔药——再不济也先大吃一顿早餐补补身子。”

“你肯定渴得厉害，我这就给你拿水。”芙蓉早就注意到他的嘴唇了，二话不说立刻从床上跳起来，全然无视自己之前跪麻了的腿，一瘸一拐冲去起居室，用自己的杯子给他接了半杯水。等她端着杯子回来后比尔已经用手肘撑起了上半身，正在低头凝视自己胸口上的伤。芙蓉刚才哭了半天，也没再管他的伤口如何，现在欣慰地看到虽然比尔的胸口上又多了不少没能及时清理的血迹，但中间那道伤口的青紫色褪去了不少，只剩指甲盖大小的一部分了。

“呃，我的魔杖……”比尔低头望向被芙蓉用咒语割开后的袍子，意识到自己现在完全够不到，然后颇为无奈地抬眼看向她：“好吧，德拉库尔小姐，能麻烦你帮我施个治愈咒吗？”

芙蓉并没有立刻抓起自己的魔杖，而是先把杯子凑到比尔的嘴边，小心翼翼帮他喝了几口水。她一心想着别让对方呛到，压根没意识到自己凑得离比尔有多近。刚刚对方昏迷时她还不觉得怎么样，可现在被比尔那双过于专注的绿眼睛盯了几瞬后立刻觉得耳根发烫，心脏也砰砰乱跳，之前心底那些自怨自艾的酸涩统统不见了踪影。

因此，在她举起魔杖对准比尔的胸口时，芙蓉整条胳膊都在微微颤抖，紧张又兴奋，知道自己终于能在比尔面前展示一次咒语能力。在温柔白光的笼罩下比尔胸口那道伤口肉眼可见缓缓愈合，逐渐恢复为粉红色的嫩肉，唯独中间诅咒尚未完全消去的地方留下了一个小小的血洞，但看起来没有之前那样狰狞，也不怎么渗血了。

“多谢。”比尔在芙蓉长舒一口气的同时对她微笑致谢，“你的治愈术比我还要好，看样子这道伤口只需要一块创可贴就行了。”

“创可贴？”芙蓉重复了一遍这个奇怪的词，“这是什么东西？”

“哦，这是个麻瓜词汇。”比尔看起来有点不好意思，“哈利——就是哈利·波特，上个暑假到我家待了几天，刚来的时候身上就贴了这种东西。我爸爸很喜欢捣鼓麻瓜的物事，总会缠着他问，我才知道这是什么。”

“哦，我知道，他是个挺不幸的孩子，对吗？我看了三强争霸赛那段时间的报道，说他从小父母双亡，一直和一家子麻瓜住在一起。”芙蓉事实上还挺喜欢哈利·波特，但要不是在三强争霸赛中看到了他的表现，她压根不会把那个安安静静的小男孩和英国巫师口中“大难不死的男孩”联系在一起。比尔的弟弟罗恩看样子和他关系很好，所以比尔一家肯定和他非常熟。

然而想到这里，芙蓉难免不把过去这几个月里发生的事情联系在一起，再加上比尔今晚如此神秘莫测的受伤和他坚决不去医院的态度——那个哈利·波特带给韦斯莱一家的或许不只是友情。

“是，哈利小时候过了很久苦日子，但是……”比尔的神态与讲述没有透露出半点他是否看出了芙蓉的思绪，或者今晚这件事是否真的相关，“哈利对我们很重要——不只是对罗恩或者我的家人，而是指整个英国巫师界。”

“你今晚的受伤和他有关吗？”芙蓉其实并不想在这种时候问比尔这样尖锐的问题，他胸口上那个血洞毕竟还在明晃晃地冲她耀武扬威，可是她的性格却不允许自己对这么重要的问题避而不谈——tu还是vous已经够让她头疼了，她不想再添上另一个。

芙蓉因为刚才的哭泣而更显沙哑的声音在不算宽敞的屋子里盘旋回荡，接踵而至的寂静浓重得让她几乎喘不上气来，可一向善解人意的比尔却没有立刻开口打破沉默，而是费劲地向上抬起身体，咬着牙让自己从床上彻底坐起来，期间一直紧紧盯着芙蓉，没移开半秒视线。他的眼神并非防备，也绝不恐慌，却带着一股芙蓉非常不喜欢的探究，就好像芙蓉朝他展现出来如此真实的自我依旧会遭受质疑。

“我不是为了打听你的秘密。”在比尔的注视下她只忍耐了片刻，然后直截了当开口，对上对方略显惊讶的表情，“而且我也不蠢，哪怕是个外国人也知道你们国家过去这段时间都发生了什么，我甚至在三强争霸赛的时候受到了袭击，而且我记得你当时也在场。”

比尔的神情立刻柔软下来，带着歉意：“德拉库尔小姐——”

“你们的校长邓布利多在我们离开前向所有人宣布，神秘人回来了。”芙蓉没让他说下去，她现在最不想听到的就是比尔用姓氏称呼自己，“实话说，我并不是完全相信，因为除了塞德里克被杀害之外我没有看到进一步证据，现在只有哈利·波特一方的证词。但是……我相信那个男孩做不出杀人的举动，所以在那个晚上的确有某种非常残忍且黑暗的势力杀掉了塞德里克——而如果我没猜错的话，也正是那种势力在今晚打伤了你。”

比尔依旧不置可否，只挑了挑眉毛，而芙蓉觉得自己心底那股刚刚被眼泪浇灭的怒火又燃起来了。“我都说了，我完全不想打听你的秘密，我也不可能拿去说给任何人听。只是……我今晚恰巧目睹了你这副样子，你总得给我一个回答，告诉我现在是不是有一股很危险的势力出现在英国，我该不该提高警惕。”

她把这段夹杂抱怨的话一股脑说出来，硬邦邦甩在比尔的脸上，可对方依旧没有多少情绪波动，只是继续冷静地凝视了他片刻，然后轻轻点了点头：“你说得对，我不应该在这件事上瞒着你。是，我今晚的确因为你口中的那股势力而受伤，但他们并非刚刚出现在英国，而是二十年前就已经存在，并且一直蛰伏到今天，随着神秘人的归来才再次开始活动。”

“你相信神秘人的确回来了？”

“我相信。”比尔再次点了点头，“而且我不止从哈利那里得到过证据——但究竟是什么恕我没办法告诉你。”

“你不需要告诉我。”芙蓉深吸一口气，“我只想知道，你以后经常需要冒这种危险吗？”

听到这个问题，比尔的嘴唇微微抽动了一下，露出半个温和的笑。“多谢关心，德拉库尔小姐。”

“不用谢我，诚实回答就可以了。”

“这个我真的不好说。”比尔停顿片刻，似乎在思索怎样回答，“我只能说，只要神秘人以及他的爪牙存在一天，我们所有人就都会持续生活在危险之中。受伤与否甚至死亡与否只是早晚的问题。”

芙蓉的呼吸在听到他用如此平静的语气说出“死亡”这个词的时候在喉咙里卡了一下。方才那具灯光下一动不动的冰冷身体从记忆中清晰浮现出来，让她不由自主打了个哆嗦。比尔的眼睛立刻关切地落在她的脸上，打量她片刻后有些无奈地叹了口气：

“抱歉，我不是想吓唬你，或者在危言耸听。只是……”他苦笑一声，摇了摇头，“你或许挑了个最危险的时候来英国。”

“你在劝我离开吗？”芙蓉慌张的大脑立刻用最胡搅蛮缠的思路来曲解比尔的话，可听到她这么问，比尔却没否定，而是沉默了片刻轻轻点了点头。

“我知道自己没权对你的去留说三道四，但站在——站在你英语辅导老师的立场上，我真心劝你在局势还没变得那么糟糕之前回法国去。虽然……我不清楚神秘人的野心和胃口有多大，英伦三岛是否已经足够他挥霍，但他至少在近十年不会对欧洲大陆其他国家轻举妄动，你在法国至少是安全的。”

我在法国安全，可是……你呢？——芙蓉紧紧咬住嘴唇才没让这句反问从嘴里溜出来。若是换其他任何一个人告诉她英国很危险，你赶紧逃回家保命，芙蓉肯定会气得给对方一记咒语。可是比尔的语气是那么真挚，他一直凝视着芙蓉的绿眼睛也满是关切，就好像他真的无比在意芙蓉的安危，不想看到她受到半点伤害。

“可是……他也不会那么快就在英国有大动作，对吧？”芙蓉忍不住问，“你们的安全在接下来几年里至少是有保证的？”

比尔却没那么乐观，沉默地摇了摇头：“我还是不好说。神秘人在还没恢复身体的时候都能派手下渗透进三强争霸赛这样由魔法部主办的大型国际赛事，说明他有一批非常忠心耿耿、愿意为他赴死的手下，而这群人在接下来会做出什么事没人能预料得到。我们现在唯一的安慰是哈利还没毕业，绝大多数时间都生活在霍格沃茨，那里有邓布利多教授保护他，至少是绝对安全的。”

“你的意思是，你们把战胜神秘人希望全都压在哈利·波特身上了？”芙蓉不由诧异，“一个还没成年的男孩？”

“我们也不愿这样做，”比尔含糊省略了“我们”指的究竟是谁，但芙蓉看着他苍白疲倦的脸颊，选择不再追问，“但你并不知道二十年前的英国巫师界是怎样黑暗的样子，或者神秘人的力量究竟有多么恐怖。当时我还很小，却依旧记得每天都过得人心惶惶，和妈妈一起在家里祈祷爸爸今晚能平安回来，而不是被食死徒抓走处死。而我的两个舅舅……他们都死在了那场战争中，我现在甚至记不得他们长什么样子了。哈利……哈利或许是我们唯一的希望，我知道这很残忍，可是我们别无选择。”

“天呐……”芙蓉看着比尔脸上清晰划过的伤痛，忍不住伸手握住他在大腿上紧紧攥起来的手。比尔似乎为她的举动吃了一惊，但并没有甩开她，而是任凭芙蓉紧紧握住他依旧冰冷的手背。“对不起，我真的不知道二十年前是这样的，我不该提这些让你再次回忆起来。”

“不，没关系。”比尔对她微微一笑，“我不想忘记神秘人与食死徒曾经把巫师界变成了怎样的人间地狱，因为一旦我们输了，或者因为太害怕而放弃抵抗，那么我们的下一代就会再次生活在那种极度的黑暗与恐惧之中。所以我会尽我所能阻止他们，哪怕是——”他低头看了看自己的胸口，神情坦然而平静，“别说这样一道小伤，我宁愿付出任何代价，哪怕变成疯眼汉穆迪那种样子也无所谓。”

而哪怕你变成那个怪老头的样子，我也依旧会像此刻这样无比爱你——芙蓉在这一刻听到自己心底坚定的心声，轻易却又决绝地说出那个字眼：爱。

凝望着面前这张苍白瘦削却蕴含无尽力量的脸庞，芙蓉意识到自己再也不是喜欢比尔·韦斯莱了，她已经爱上了他，彻头彻尾，无法自拔，并且知道这世间再也没有任何一种东西可以阻止她对比尔的爱。而这让她也仿佛突然拥有了无限力量，可以去对抗那股黑暗有邪恶的势力，手持魔杖骄傲地站在比尔身边，一起面对未来抛给他们的一切。

这是芙蓉此刻最想要的东西，这股欲望强于她之前的任何希冀，可是……这也是比尔想要的吗？她的睫毛颤抖了一下，垂下来遮住了眼底无声的渴望，也遮住了面前的比尔。她没再说什么，只是静静握着比尔的手，直到对方冰冷的手背被自己的掌心焐出些许温度才慢慢撤开。

***

比尔执意在天亮前离开，芙蓉无论甩出什么借口都无法挽留，因为他胸前的伤口经过几个小时的休息后已经完全愈合，只留下一道浅粉色的伤疤。但他依旧脸颊苍白，并且在从床上起身时摇晃了几下，显然因为失血与疲惫而头重脚轻，而看着他这副样子芙蓉真担心他离开后会再出什么事。

“至少留下吃顿早饭吧？”芙蓉在比尔用咒语尽量缝补自己破破烂烂的袍子时出声提议，“我可以烤几个可颂——是我妈妈的菜谱，绝对是全世界最美味的巧克力夹心可颂，而且用不了多久就能出炉。”

“谢谢，但不了。”比尔对着自己勉强拼凑起来的袍子做了个鬼脸，叹了口气还是抓起来套在头上。他的声音从布料后面有点失真地传出来：“我可以借口晚点回家，但如果一直到早上还没回去那就真的要遭殃了。我家有个挺神奇的挂钟，上面被施了魔法，可以显示每个人的所处位置，要是等我妈起床后看到我竟然不在家……”他把头从领口钻出来，朝芙蓉做了个很夸张的表情。

“可是你都已经成年那么久了，”芙蓉完全不明白英国的家长为什么会这么多事，要是在她家里，她爸妈顶多会在她宿醉后问她要不要喝点醒酒魔药，“彻夜不归又怎么了？”

“我之前也说了，我妈有点……”他耸了耸肩，看样子还是不愿对外人说自己妈妈的坏话，“况且她这辈子受太多罪了，二十多年一直在为家里所有人担惊受怕。我们都不愿再让她担心。”

“这倒也是。”话题似乎再一次朝最沉重的方向发展，芙蓉叹了口气，不愿再谈那件事，比尔也沉默下来，抬手拢了拢乱糟糟的长发，勉强扎成了辫子。

“所以很抱歉我必须拒绝你的邀请了，虽然我非常期待有朝一日能吃到你做的可颂。”他对芙蓉微微一笑，表情感激而诚挚：“德拉库尔小姐，你今天真的帮了我太多太多，我完全不知道该怎样感谢你。”

“用不着感谢。”芙蓉眨了眨眼睛，对他突然如此正式的道谢有点不自在，“你是我的英语老师，而且换我受伤或者出了意外，你肯定也会帮我。”

“当然，不过……我还是有点过意不去，毕竟你为了照顾我一夜没合眼。所以有什么我能帮你的吗？无论是生活上还是在古灵阁的工作都可以。”

有那么一瞬间，芙蓉甚至有点想为了佩吉让比尔把查理的联系方式告诉她，但她不舍得浪费掉比尔这么诚恳的请求，仔细想了片刻：“好吧。首先，我还是很想去那家叫做Enchanté的餐厅尝尝那里的法国菜是否正宗。”

“当然没问题。”比尔立刻回答，“你想什么时候去都行。不过——首先？”他的唇上露出一抹微笑。

“对。我还有一个请求。”芙蓉感觉脸颊开始微微发热，“你能……你能把你的耳环送给我吗？”

“耳环？”比尔的惊讶看起来货真价实，立刻举起手摸了摸自己的右边耳垂。

芙蓉其实早就把那个怪模怪样的尖牙耳环当成了比尔的一部分，再怎么看也不觉得奇怪了，但刚刚比尔扎头发的时候耳环却不知为何再次吸引了她的注意力，于是心血来潮有了第二个请求，虽然她看着比尔的表情立刻就后悔了。“抱歉，我也不知道为什么自己突然问你要这个。如果不行的话就当我没说。”

“不，当然可以。”比尔没再给她拒绝的机会，立刻解下耳环递到芙蓉面前，“我只是有点好奇你为什么想要这个耳环，看起来不是你的风格。”

“因为……”因为这是我在霍格沃茨第一次见到你时你身上最吸引我的地方——芙蓉接过耳环，用手指轻轻摩挲了几下尖牙部分有些粗糙的质感，“因为我觉得这个耳环很有意思，我还从来没遇到过类似的装饰。你怎么会想到把这样的东西戴在耳朵上？”

“这其实是查理去年送给我的生日礼物。”比尔解释道，“他说这是一只威尔士绿龙的牙，因为从根部断裂，整颗牙形态很完好，又知道我喜欢这种奇怪的东西，干脆请人做了只耳环送给我。”

“威尔士绿龙！”芙蓉立刻把耳环举在眼前仔细打量，“我在三强争霸赛第一场比赛对抗的就是一只威尔士绿龙。”

“而你可能不知道，查理当时恰巧负责把比赛用的几只龙从罗马尼亚运到霍格沃茨，所以这颗牙很有可能就属于你面对的那条龙。”比尔微笑着对她点点头，“如果这样的话，这只耳环送给你再合适不过。”

“如果真是这样那也太巧了。”芙蓉立刻对这只耳环又多了一重喜爱，“当时那只威尔士绿龙差点把我的袍子烧没了，看到它的牙做成耳环还挺解气的。”

“你喜欢就好。”比尔已经把魔杖握在手里了，却还是又问了一句：“还有什么需要我做的事吗？”而无论芙蓉有多希望他能再留一会，也知道自己再胡搅蛮缠就太过分了，于是摇了摇头。

“你赶紧回家好好休息吧。”她在比尔离开前还是忍不住叮嘱，“别忘了去喝补血魔药。”

“放心，一定不会忘。”比尔对她挤挤眼睛，下一秒就幻影移形离开了。可即便有对方的保证，芙蓉还是能感到心底那股惴惴不安，因为她深知比尔很可能并不是急着回家，而是去向什么人汇报他昨晚的遭遇。至于他会不会把芙蓉对他的帮助也告诉别人，还是单纯当作一个不影响正事的小插曲……

她叹了口气，下意识攥紧手里的耳环，直到被尖牙狠狠戳了一下才回过神来，然后拖沓着脚步进了浴室。刚刚用过的两块毛巾被她之前丢在水池里，全都沾染上了再强力的清洁咒也无计可施的浅棕色血渍，芙蓉干脆挥挥魔杖将它们彻底销毁，想着等今天白天去商店再买几块。

她盯着水池上方镜子里的自己，无神地看了好几秒才让目光聚焦。镜子里的那个人正如她想象中的邋遢：昨天晚上出门前编的辫子早就散了，乱蓬蓬在耳后打结，一晚没睡让眼睛挂上浓重的黑眼圈，眼皮也因为哭过而肿得要命。注视着自己这副人不人鬼不够的样子，芙蓉下意识用咒语召唤来了她妈妈为她特意准备的约会应急用美容魔药，可捏着手里的小瓶子，她却又突然觉得索然无味，一抬手把瓶子丢在了洗脸池的台子上。

漂不漂亮、精不精神在经历了昨晚之后对芙蓉来说似乎再也无所谓了。比尔已经见识过她最邋遢狼狈的样子，芙蓉再也不能只在对方面前摆出自己最优雅动人的架势，除非给他施个遗忘咒——但是，不，芙蓉无论怎样都绝对不会给比尔施遗忘咒，她不想让比尔忘记两个人在昏暗灯光下相处的几个小时，即便心酸，脆弱，哭得声嘶力竭，那也是最真实的自己，芙蓉再也不想对比尔遮掩自己身上任何一部分。

她又叹了一口气，借着镜子上面的灯光仔细打量手心里这枚耳环。细细观察下来她发现这枚耳环的做工相当精致，尖牙与挂钩的衔接部分镶嵌了一圈银白色的金属，上面刻着一些芙蓉并不认识的文字，想必是某种可以带来好运或者平安的咒语。她把耳环举在自己耳边试了试，然后立刻因为两种完全对撞的风格轻笑出声。比尔说得对，这实在不是自己的风格，她妈妈要是看到芙蓉戴了个这样的耳环估计会立刻吓晕过去。

但风格不符并不代表不能佩戴。她解下脖子上这条项链，然后施了个咒语，把尖牙耳环变成挂坠，和先前的挂坠一起戴回脖子上。原本的挂坠是一朵用施过咒语的纯银雕刻出的荆豆花——花瓣柔嫩弱小却长在荆刺之上，她妈妈家族徽章的一部分——此刻配上旁边的龙牙看起来意外和谐。芙蓉通过镜子凝视着这两个靠在一起的挂坠，微笑着轻轻抚摸几下后把它们塞回袍子下面。

幸好今天是周六，她用不着早上去古灵阁上班，不然以她现在的精神状态保准比佩吉的干活效率还低。芙蓉好好洗了把脸，因为没有毛巾不得不用咒语甩干，调好闹钟后一头倒在床上。面颊下面的枕头依然散发着比尔的味道，某种清爽凛冽的洗发水混合着些许鲜血的腥味，但芙蓉完全不在意，把脸埋在上面蹭了蹭，嗅着这股特别的味道转眼就进入了梦乡。

***

“我能问你个比较……特殊的问题吗？”几天后她在午休时对着佩吉突然开口。坐在她身旁正享用午餐三明治的女巫立刻点了点头，或许以为这又是芙蓉关于英国文化习俗的问题，因此芙蓉在开口时心里特别过意不去。

“你能告诉我你怎样看待你们国家的那位神秘人吗？”

佩吉的眼睛立刻瞪得老大，嘴里的三明治也忘记咀嚼，芙蓉能清晰看到在她脸上一闪而过的恐慌。“你怎么——”她费了好大劲才咽下嘴里的东西，然后把食指举在嘴唇前做了个噤声的手势，回答时声音被压成耳语：“芙蓉，亲爱的，你真的不能随便问这种问题！”

“对不起，佩吉。”芙蓉诚恳道歉，“但我真的很想知道你的看法。我最近……遇到了一些相关的事情，也有人建议我尽早回国。”

“我只能说无论那人是谁，建议得很对。”佩吉扯了扯嘴角，虽然看起来在笑，但表情完全看不到她惯有的活力，“不过，我可能也要问个特殊的问题，你家里是纯血吗？”

“如果从家里有没有过麻瓜来看，没有。”芙蓉诚实回答，“但我的外祖母是一名媚娃，而在很多巫师眼里这比麻瓜还糟糕。”

“哦，对，我完全忘记这件事了。和你在一起待太久，我已经差不多习惯了你究竟有多漂亮。”佩吉的笑容看起来终于真切了点，让芙蓉心里长舒一口气，“我刚才还想说只要你是纯血就不用太担心，但……或许你真的该尽早回国。”

“这么糟糕吗？”

“我也只听我父母描述过二十年前那段日子。”佩吉咬了咬嘴唇，“我是混血，我爸爸是麻瓜，所以当初为了他的安全我们一家都逃到了麻瓜世界生活了几年，当时甚至做好了让我姐姐上麻瓜学校的准备。所以，你要是问我当初情况有多么糟糕，我并不清楚，可是——可要是没那么糟糕的话，我妈妈为什么会那么害怕？”

“我明白了。”芙蓉轻轻叹了口气，把手搭在佩吉的胳膊上，“多谢你，佩吉，以后我不会再问你这件事了。”

“你……你最好也别再问别人。”佩吉压低声音，飞快而含糊地加了一句，“我姐姐现在在部里工作，她说魔法部对这件事很重视——‘那种’重视。我不想看到你因为问了几个问题就上了他们的名单。”

“谢谢你。”芙蓉再次诚恳地道谢，然后清了清嗓子，飞速转移了话题，聊起了她妈妈信里写到的法国女巫秋冬新款袍子的样式。佩吉立刻和她开开心心大声聊了起来，看起来非常乐意立刻忘掉她们刚才讨论的话题，但芙蓉心里却忍不住再添几分沉重。

她现在了解得越多，就越不可避免为比尔感到担心。自从周六早上道别之后他们两个直到今天一直都没见面，连下午茶课程都取消了，比尔只在她办公桌上留了张纸条，说自己最近几天比较忙，暂时没时间教她英语，请求她的谅解。

比尔究竟在忙什么？——芙蓉忍不住想起两个人第一次交谈时自己问过他为什么放弃了在埃及当解咒员的工作，跑回英国坐办公室。当时比尔用假得要命的借口搪塞了过去，而芙蓉也没好意思追问。可是现在她却不禁怀疑，比尔回国的真正目的就是为了和神秘人的那股黑暗势力斗争；同时，他并非独自一人战斗，而是身处某个秘密的抵抗组织。从佩吉描述的英国魔法部来看，这个组织并没有得到魔法部的支持，相反被官方排挤甚至监视，所以比尔他们必须面对来自两个方向的共同施压。

比尔这方面的生活和芙蓉完全无关，而且看样子他也不准备把自己搅进来，因此芙蓉目前唯一不解的只有一点：比尔已经这么忙了，在古灵阁以及这个神秘组织身兼数职，他为什么还会同意为自己辅导英语，并且每周抽出好几个小时陪着她逛街、喝茶、闲聊？难道他只想对着一张什么都不知道的漂亮脸庞放松一下心情吗？

芙蓉最痛恨的就是被人当作消遣，浑身上下仿佛只有一张脸才有点用，可若是比尔出于这个原因才愿意和她相处……她一时间又不知道该生气还是心疼了。她抬起手，隔着袍子摸了摸衣料下面那个尖牙挂坠，只觉得自己又想哭了，可这次除了委屈和无助，还加上了好几天没能见到比尔，甚至不知道他是否安好的重重思念。

比尔在古灵阁足足十天没露面，芙蓉的情绪就足足低沉了十天。或许媚娃血统让她在情绪低落时略显狰狞，办公室里所有人都自觉绕着她走，连佩吉也不敢再在她耳边叽叽喳喳提比尔了。再加上英国进入秋季后连绵的阴雨天，每天早上醒过来芙蓉都不得不花上十多分钟强迫自己从床上爬起来出门上班，而立刻丢下一切不管不顾回到布列塔尼阳光的拥抱也一天天更诱人。

十天后是周二，芙蓉一周里最讨厌的一天，离周末实在太远，所有人的脾气都很糟，下午又没有比尔的下午茶课程可以期待。然而她上司非得在这天把她叫出办公室，说楼下有位妖精要求她今天去做另一份工作，具体来说就是去大厅接待客户。

若是换在之前，芙蓉肯定会因为自己终于不用每天对着文件费眼睛而高兴得一蹦三尺高，可她现在真怕自己控制不住情绪对着客户说出太过分的话。她按照上司的指示下了楼，立刻看到自己入职那天语速过快以至于让她出了一通丑的妖精站在离门口很近的柜台后面对她招了招手。她硬着头皮走过去，因为心理压力太大以至于没发现柜台前面已经站着一位客户，而那个人——

高个，瘦削，一头红发。

“这是亚瑟·韦斯莱先生，”那个名叫拉格诺的妖精对芙蓉傲慢地说，“他是你要接待的客户。”

红发男人朝她转过身来，而芙蓉仅仅一瞥就立刻从他脸上认出和比尔非常相似的痕迹，但这个男人看起来却苍老太多了，仿佛早早就被生活的重担压垮，不仅脑门秃得厉害，眼睛周围与嘴角的纹路也清晰可见。但他看起来非常和蔼，脸上一副笑模样，而且在和芙蓉四目相对后颧骨上泛起一抹他这个年龄很难见的红晕。

“德、德拉库尔小姐。”亚瑟·韦斯莱伸出手来和她握了握，芙蓉有点好笑地发现他手心全是汗，“很高兴与你初次见面。”

“我也是，韦斯莱先生。”她说完话瞥了一眼旁边的拉格诺，“呃，欢迎你来古灵阁办理业务，有什么我能帮你做的吗？”

“你什么都做不了，陪同客户一起去金库就可以了。”拉格诺高声插了一句，然后从柜台后面走出来，对两名巫师做了个手势示意他们跟上。芙蓉完全搞不懂眼下是怎样的情况，更觉得自己这项突如其来的陪同工作很莫名，但她很快注意到走在身边的亚瑟一个劲地在冲她使眼色，而想到他和比尔的关系，这下轮到芙蓉脸红了。

两人跟在拉格诺身后进了大理石大门，紧接着芙蓉立刻忘记了其他事情，因为这还是她第一次被允许进入英国巫师银行的地下金库。她爬进小车，在妖精操纵着小车驶入深邃地道时瞪大眼睛兴致勃勃地打量着周围，一开始还打算记住他们朝哪个方向拐弯，但很快就记糊涂了，开始尽情享受冷风吹拂在脸上的舒爽感。

大概三分钟后，小车在一扇大门前缓缓停下，拉格诺又做了个手势，示意自己留在这里，让芙蓉陪亚瑟进金库。红发男人从袍子口袋里摸索了半天掏出一把小小的金钥匙，打开门后率先走了进去，芙蓉紧跟其后。她还没等金库门在身后合拢就有一次四处打量起来，可身旁亚瑟却颇为尴尬地清了清嗓子，把她的注意力唤回来。

“德拉库尔小姐，”他这么称呼芙蓉时听起来简直和比尔一模一样，“很抱歉我这么冒昧地把你叫过来。”

“怎么会，接待客户是我的责任。”芙蓉从他的话里感到了蹊跷，但还是决定先装作自己什么都没看出来。

“是这样的，”亚瑟继续尴尬地笑了笑，“我今天来古灵阁并不是作为客户，而是专程为了见你。”

“见我……？”芙蓉眨了眨眼睛，“我——我和您儿子比尔认识没错，但他只是我的英语辅导老师，所以您为什么会专程来见我？而且为什么会通过刚才那个妖精？”

“我会来见你的确和比尔有关——通过拉格诺也是，他是比尔在古灵阁的合伙人，所以我特意以比尔的名义拜托他把你叫下来。”亚瑟脸上的红晕在金库内火把的映照下更明显了，芙蓉不由觉得他的性格真的比自己的大儿子柔软很多，情绪也更容易显露出来，“我……我骗他说你和比尔的关系非同一般，但你们暂时没有公开的意思——非常抱歉我拿你的血统做了点文章，好让妖精更同情我的理由——我这次带你进韦斯莱家的金库是为了一件家传秘宝。”

芙蓉知道自己该好奇亚瑟为什么要这么做，但她的胸口却无法控制为自己和比尔关系非同寻常只是个幌子而闷痛。看向正一脸抱歉望着自己的亚瑟，她强打精神，深吸一口气，点了点头：“我很理解，韦斯莱先生，请问您找我究竟是为了什么呢？”

亚瑟看起来长舒一口气，露出和比尔非常相像的微笑：“我选在在金库这个绝对不会有人监听的地方见你，是因为我有件非常重要的事想要拜托你。”他说着从口袋里掏出一个空白信封递给芙蓉，而她翻过来之后发现信封上虽然没有收信人地址，背面却印着火漆，上面的图案是一个大写的花体字P。

亚瑟给了她几秒时间检查信封与火漆，然后才轻声说：“你听说过凤凰社吗？”

“没有。”芙蓉思索片刻后诚恳回答。虽然她心底深知这个所谓的凤凰社绝对就是比尔所在的秘密组织，但她毕竟是头一次听说这个名字。听到她的回答后亚瑟深深看了她一眼，表情头一次变得深不可测，然后轻轻点了点头。

“我们今天没多少时间，所以没办法仔细给你介绍了——我担心在这里待太久的话外面的拉格诺会起疑心——但……凤凰社是一个对抗神秘人的组织，同样从二十年前就已经成立，并且在神秘人第一次被击败后解散。三强争霸赛之后哈利向我们告知了神秘人的回归，于是凤凰社再次成立，继续与神秘人以及他手下的食死徒抗争。”

亚瑟这番话说下来好像简短交代了凤凰社的大概，但其实并没有透露任何敏感信息，像是凤凰社又谁成立，现在的社员都有谁。比尔之前的讲述也大概如此，父子二人的嘴都很严。芙蓉知道这件事关系重大，而且社员肯定发过保密誓不能随意泄露信息，因此她点了点头，示意亚瑟继续说下去。

“其实我还以为比尔至少向你提过凤凰社这个名字，”亚瑟并没有立刻说正事，而是有些玩味地看了芙蓉一眼，“毕竟是他推荐，我才会来找你。”

“比尔推荐我？”芙蓉瞪大眼睛，“推荐我做什么？”

“别急，德拉库尔小姐，我马上就要讲到了。”亚瑟对她微微一笑，“除了凤凰社的创建历史之外，你还需要知道的是凤凰社并非只在英国行动，而是在整个欧洲大陆都有盟友，因为神秘人的势力同样不局限于英伦三岛，我们担心他会像曾经的格林德沃一样在整个欧洲搅起战事。作为关系最亲密的邻国，法国自然也不例外。”

芙蓉开始有些明白为什么亚瑟会来找她了。“所以，您今天来找我是为了凤凰社在法国的某件事？”

“没错，”亚瑟点了点头，“我们希望你能帮忙联系一个人——布斯巴顿的校长马克西姆夫人。”

“马克西姆夫人？”芙蓉并没有料到自己会从亚瑟口中听到这个熟悉的名字，“这么说她也是凤凰社的成员？”

“不，但她是我们的盟友，志同道合的伙伴，和凤凰社的成员一样不愿放任像神秘人这样的黑巫师荼毒巫师界，因此我们从上个暑假开始一直有密切的合作往来。但是……”亚瑟说到这里叹了口气，“我不知道你对目前英国巫师界的局势了解多少，但魔法部现在不愿承认神秘人的回归，宁愿装聋作哑，而魔法部的部员与赞助者之中也有不少神秘人的追随者，因此凤凰社能施展拳脚的空间才短短几个月的时间就被压缩得越来越小，像是我还有部里其他和……和阿不思·邓布利多关系较近的人都受到了密切监视。”

从亚瑟提到邓布利多时的神情与语气判断，那个霍格沃茨的白胡子校长肯定是凤凰社的重要成员，或许是创始人也不一定。但芙蓉并没有插话明确指出这一点，而是继续安静地听亚瑟说了下去，而站在她对面的红发男人脸上划过一抹感激。

“我今天来找你，是希望你能帮助我们向马克西姆夫人转交一封重要信件。”亚瑟指了指芙蓉手里的信封，“我知道这很冒昧，德拉库尔小姐，因为你并不是凤凰社的成员，但我们实在走投无路了。几个信得过的社员全都遭到了魔法部的监视，我们发出的邮件都会经过检查，而我们不想再往魔法部以及神秘人的支持者手里亲手递交更多把柄。”

“没问题，”芙蓉想也不想就开口承诺，“我愿意帮这个忙。”

“不，德拉库尔小姐，虽然我非常感激，但我还是希望你能考虑清楚背后的风险。”亚瑟低下头，用那双和蔼的眼睛诚恳地望向她，“神秘人非常心狠手辣，对于招惹他的人从来不会手下留情，也压根不在乎其他的‘连带伤害’——塞德里克的死亡就是个很好的例子。而且……我必须承认凤凰社的势力过于薄弱，我们没法承诺在这件事后可以保证你还有你家人的安全。”

芙蓉看着亚瑟神情里的恳切与藏在后面的为难，思绪不由自主便回到了十天前的那个晚上，当时的比尔的侧脸同样被昏黄的灯光勾勒出线条起伏，和此刻的亚瑟极为相似。她深吸一口气，感受到袍子下面那枚硌在锁骨上的尖牙挂坠，然后捏紧了手里的信封。

“比尔在十天前的晚上受了伤，于是在我那里过了一夜，给我讲了不少他现在正在做的事。”

“我知道，他把当晚发生的事都告诉我了。”亚瑟的表情立刻变为无限感激，看起来几乎想要凑过来拥抱芙蓉一下，“多谢你照顾我的儿子，德拉库尔小姐。”

“用不着谢我，韦斯莱先生，比尔之前也帮过我很多次，而且——我觉得那是我应该做的，是正确的事。”她抬眼直视亚瑟，尽量用清晰正确的英语表达出自己心中所想：“我想像比尔一样做正确的事，为了自己认同的东西而战斗。是，我知道现在情况很糟糕，可比尔也告诉过我，只要神秘人还存在一天，所有人都会持续生活在危险之中——我甚至在他回归之前就已经被卷了进去，他还有他的手下的确就像您刚说的那样，不择手段，也不在乎其他任何人的性命。”

“马克西姆夫人正是看到你受到袭击，之后又得知了幕后黑手究竟是谁，这才决定和我们合作。”亚瑟微笑着补充了一句，“布斯巴顿真的有一位非常疼爱学生、愿意尽全力保护你们的校长。”

“那我就更该把这封信送出去了，不是吗？”芙蓉同样露出笑容，“为了报答马克西姆夫人，也为了让我的学弟学妹们能够生活在一个安全的巫师界——哪怕只为了我的小妹妹，我也应该尽我所能。再说了，胆小怕事、贪生怕死从来不意味着安全，相反是在纵容危险来得更快。”

“德拉库尔小姐，”火把映照下亚瑟的眼睛因情绪激动而闪闪发亮，“你真的是——难怪比尔会推荐你，他果然没看错人。”

芙蓉现在清楚意识到比尔的名字对自己来说就像个变身咒，听到之后立刻能让她变成另一个人；方才还不畏生死的大义凛然彻底消失不见，一簇红晕因好奇与期待飞上脸颊。“比尔……他真的推荐了我？”

“是啊，我们在开会讨论究竟还有谁能帮忙寄信时他立刻表示自己认识一个最佳人选。”亚瑟笑眯眯地回答，“当时我们之中还有人觉得你是个刚毕业小姑娘，肯定不愿干这种事，或者压根干不好，但比尔很坚决地表示你绝对没问题，并且愿意为你做担保，所以我才特意来找你。”

“可是……可是……”芙蓉被亚瑟这一连串描述里比尔的表态惊讶得话都说不利索了，“我和比尔才认识了这么短的时间，平时也没什么来往，为什么他会……这么相信我？”

“这你要问他了，我一向搞不明白我这个大儿子在想什么。”亚瑟耸了耸肩，“但比尔一直都是个心思非常沉稳细腻的孩子，我百分百信任他的选择，因此也绝对信任你。”

“我……我很荣幸。”芙蓉感觉自己的面颊都要烧起来了，但亚瑟对此并没有多说什么，假装自己完全看不见她的失态，和蔼地点了点头。

“这封信就拜托你了。”他看向芙蓉手里的信封，“信封被施过魔法，只有马克西姆夫人才能打开后面的火漆，否则整封信就会自动燃烧销毁，而我们也会立刻收到信件被毁的提醒。这是我们防止信件被他人截获的安全措施，但火漆上有个非常强力的燃烧咒，不小心的话很可能会受伤，所以请你务必小心。”

“好。”芙蓉点点头，把信封小心翼翼放在袍子贴身的口袋里，“等我把信发出去就通知你们。不过——”她顿了顿，在心底一个劲告诉自己说这是为了正事，但还是感到脸颊更红了，“我直接通知比尔应该最不会引起其他人的怀疑，对吗？”

“对，我们是这么安排的。假如你以后还愿意为凤凰社帮忙的话，德拉库尔小姐，我们打算继续用这次编造出来的假身份作掩护，方便你随时和比尔还有其他社员来往。”

“假身份……”这个发音拗口的词在嘴里尝起来意外苦涩，芙蓉的面颊还在发烧，可心底却慢慢冷了下来，“所以这也是比尔的意思？”

“这是我还有其他几位凤凰社成员的意思，不过比尔也同意了。”亚瑟似乎并没察觉到芙蓉的异样，回答时抬起手腕看了看表，“其他的事就让比尔回答你吧，他这两天在爱尔兰出差，后天就能回来，到时候你们两个年轻人再好好聊。”

芙蓉张了张嘴，还想说什么，亚瑟却抬起头来一脸抱歉地看向她：“抱歉，德拉库尔小姐，我们已经在这里待了十五分钟了，再待下去拉格诺真的要起疑心了。他之前已经被骗过一次，对巫师很有抵触，要是再来一次——”他耸了耸肩，做了个苦相。

芙蓉紧紧抿起嘴角，点了点头，默不作声跟在亚瑟身后离开金库，并且在大门开启前深吸一口气，强迫自己露出那种与重要伴侣的家长在金库见识过家传秘宝之后喜悦又羞涩的笑容。门外坐在小车上的妖精见他们出门后很不满地啧了一声，但没有对芙蓉这番表演显露出任何怀疑，很快就带着他们回到了隧道顶上的大厅。当着外人的面亚瑟也不能再说什么，甚至没法再道谢，只和芙蓉最后亲切地握了握手就离开了，留她一个人站在原地愣愣地望着他走远后看起来和比尔无比相似的背影，只觉得自己的心依旧被锁在地底的金库里，再也没法像曾经那样快活地跳动了。

无论心底有多难受，甚至不得不把嘴唇咬出血来才没让她坐在自己的办公桌后面忍不住失声痛哭，芙蓉等当天下午回家后还是立刻从书桌上抽出一张羊皮纸，开始给爸妈写信。她原本打算自己亲自把这封信寄给马克西姆夫人，但考虑到对方或许也上了英国魔法部的那个“名单”，直接在信封上写下她的地址会提高被发现的风险，芙蓉还是决定多花一点时间，先把这封信寄给爸妈，拜托他们在法国转寄。

自从来到英国后她每周都会给家里寄一封信，有时候还有额外再给加布丽写一封，因此写信对她来说可谓手到擒来；可今天这封信她却断断续续写了一个多小时，揉烂了三张羊皮纸，思考自己该用怎样的措辞尽可能在不透露出自己在英国处境危险的同时强调把信及时寄给马克西姆夫人的重要性。

终于写完后芙蓉翻找出自己之前在疾风文具用品店购买的信封，发现凤凰社的人考虑得相当周到，给她的秘密信封正好比常规尺寸小了一圈。她把凤凰社的密信与自己写给爸妈的信叠好后一起塞进信封，用咒语封好口，再在正面写上那个自己最最熟悉的地址。

一切完成后芙蓉盯着写字台上的信封出了一会神，真希望这个信封是个门钥匙，能让她瞬间回到布列塔尼的阳光之下，回到自己温馨美丽的家，先好好吃一顿家里的菜，然后扑在妈妈怀里大哭一场，把最近这段时间受到的所有委屈一股脑发泄出来。她的手下意识抬起来找到挂在脖子上的那个尖牙挂坠，脾气一上来真想狠狠扯下来丢出窗外，可手指还没用多少力气，想到比尔把这个耳环送给自己时脸上的笑容，心里就立刻舍不得了。

“你这个讨厌的……”即便心里难受成这样，芙蓉还是不愿对比尔说出任何难听的字眼，将咒骂的后半句变为一声叹息。她又在写字台前坐了一会，尽量平复心情后才起身出门寄信。路过福洛琳·福斯科的冰激凌店时她进去买了一个甜筒，特意要了最喜欢的巧克力味，可她能尝到的依旧只有满嘴苦涩，胸口冰冷，只舔了几口就用咒语丢掉了冰激凌。

***

两天后，比尔终于回来了。芙蓉没在古灵阁见到他，但她早上刚到办公室就又一次在自己的桌子上发现一张纸条，上面用比尔有点凌乱的笔迹写着：

**抱歉我离开了这么久，让我好好赔个罪吧。今晚七点，在古灵阁门口再等我一次？这次我发誓绝对不会迟到。** **——** **比尔**

芙蓉慢慢折好纸条塞进自己的笔筒，然后叹了一口气。旁边佩吉似乎瞥了她一眼，但鉴于芙蓉最近两周的心情一直都非常糟糕，一提到比尔就会失控，对方明智地什么都没说，并且在接下来几个小时的办公时间里异常安静。芙蓉很感激佩吉的体贴，也准备送她点什么作为道谢，可在能和比尔见面并且把心底那些翻来覆去酝酿了太久的话说出口之前，她真的没心情管其他的事了。

尽管内心煎熬，在办公桌前如坐针毡，时间还是一点一滴尽职地流逝，很快就到了下班回家做准备的时间。这次芙蓉却没有像上次那样好好打扮的心情，就连她最喜欢的那条淡蓝色袍子也在照顾比尔的那晚沾了太多血迹，虽然舍不得丢，却也没法再穿出去。她在衣橱前站了片刻，随手拽出一条袍子——深绿色，好像是芙蓉第一次在古灵阁见到比尔时穿的那条——然后对着镜子盘了一个她学过的最不容易散的发髻。无论今晚还会发生什么，至少她的头发不会乱成上次那样。

哪怕再不用心，梳妆打扮还是花了很多时间，但这次芙蓉没再提前等在古灵阁门口，而是在准备完毕后坐在家里看了会书，等到七点钟掐点幻影移形了过去。她刚一站稳就看到路灯下比尔十多天没见的瘦高身影，而对方立刻朝她显形的方向转过头，脸上露出熟悉的笑容。仅仅这样无声的一幕就立刻让芙蓉胸口一痛，心底喜悦却也酸涩，咬了咬嘴唇才把涌上双眼的泪意憋了回去。

“好久不见。”比尔率先朝她走过来，脸上一直带着笑意，“你这几天过得怎么样？”

“还不错。”芙蓉撒了个谎，“你呢？你的伤之后有没有再出问题？”

“多谢关心。我之后按照你的叮嘱立刻去喝了瓶补血魔药，所以很快就活蹦乱跳，一点事也没有，不然他们也不可能派我去爱尔兰。”

他边说边做了个手势，于是两人开始踏着日落后对角巷昏暗的街道向着餐厅的方向前进。比尔略微讲了讲自己在爱尔兰做了什么，芙蓉听他讲述才意识到他去爱尔兰并非为了凤凰社，而是被古灵阁派过去的，因此她有点不确定自己是否该率先提起亚瑟来找她这件事——她当然不用对比尔保密，但她不确定比尔是否愿意在大街上如此光明正大谈论凤凰社。

果然比尔直到他们抵达餐厅门口都没提起亚瑟，芙蓉也随他一起当作那件事根本没发生过，两人不过是一同前来就餐的普通人。可是——她看着餐厅侍者落在他们身上暧昧又会意的眼神，以及餐厅里浪漫优雅的装潢，心里的酸痛愈发强烈，甚至让她开始怀疑起比尔约她来这家餐厅的真正动机。

她并不愿在心里抹黑比尔，因为那等于说是在抹黑她自己付出的感情，因此自从亚瑟来找过她之后，芙蓉一直强迫自己不要在这件事上想太多，所谓的假身份又不是比尔提出的，他估计也没怎么考虑芙蓉的感受。可无论她有多愿相信这一切只是巧合，是比尔的无心之举，越来越多摆在她面前的事实却压得她喘不过气，一个劲在耳边叫嚣令她无比受伤的话。

“这是凤凰社交给他的任务，”一个尖酸刻薄的声音对着她的耳朵悄声说，“从他答应教你英语一直到现在请你出来吃饭，他所做的一切都是为了给凤凰社找个特别方便的联络人。傻姑娘，也就你会乖乖上当，甚至期待他能对你怀有另外的感情。”

那些声音让她的嘴里一直泛苦，巧克力冰激凌拯救不了，餐厅的法国菜也自然无法做到。比尔在点单时的情绪还很好，一个劲为芙蓉推荐餐厅的特色菜，想看看她的评价。芙蓉尽可能挤出笑脸回应，可比尔那么敏锐的人，很快就看出她状态不对，连带着自己的情绪也低落下来。两人之间那种下午茶课程时那种你来我往的愉悦谈天不复存在，偶尔说上几句不咸不淡的话就立刻沉默下来，只剩下餐具相互碰撞的扰人响动。

红酒，餐前面包配奶油菌菇汤，油封鸭，焦糖布蕾，外加餐后一小杯咖啡，一顿饭哪怕没怎么交谈也吃了整整一个小时；芙蓉先前总抱怨英国人的晚饭太过潦草，半个小时就匆匆结束，可她今晚头一次痛恨法式晚餐为何要这么漫长，长到比尔探究的目光几乎要在她脸上钻两个洞。饭后比尔很绅士地付了两个人的钱，而芙蓉已经疲惫到不愿再去和他争论这只是一次朋友与同事之间的外出就餐，明明应该对半分账单。

她的头本来就有点疼，餐厅的红酒又很给劲，出门后冷风一吹立刻让她有点头晕脑胀。比尔迟了她一步出门，匆匆赶到她身边时脸上的焦急毫无遮掩，一缕红发也从辫子里跑了出来，随着夜风在脸颊旁轻柔飘动。

“德拉库尔小姐，”比尔在她身边站定，低头关切地凝视着她，“你——还好吗？是不是身体不舒服？还是吃得不合适？”

“不，谢谢关心，我身体很好，刚才吃得也很满意。”芙蓉在听到自己语气里的冰冷与疲惫时忍不住皱了皱眉，而比尔则看起来震惊极了，仿佛他完全想不通芙蓉为什么会突然变得这么拒人千里。

“是……是因为我之前没和你打招呼就跑去爱尔兰，导致我们的辅导课程落下进度了？”他的脸上难得彻底失了镇定，绿眼睛里写满不解，“还是因为……我父亲？”

芙蓉听到他最后含糊的那几个词之后长叹一口气：“你真的要在餐厅门口和我说这件事？”

“不，当然不。”比尔猛地摇摇头，“如果你想的话，我们可以换个地方，饭后散散步，欣赏一下夜景。今晚天气很不错，我知道一个地方——”

“带路吧。”芙蓉抬手主动挽住比尔的胳膊，有点自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，因为她真的需要比尔立刻带她去一个没人的地方，不仅是可以好好谈凤凰社的事，同样好让她彻彻底底把脾气冲他发出来。

“呃，好的？”比尔听起来还是没搞清楚芙蓉究竟怎么了，他语气里的迟疑若是换在其他时候保准会让芙蓉笑出声，可她今晚真的没这个心情。幻影移形的挤压感传遍全身，而片刻后，芙蓉先嗅到了空气里大海潮湿的咸腥味，然后她才缓缓睁开双眼，对上比尔那双在月光下格外迷人的绿眼睛。

***

“这是什么地方？”迎面吹来的凛冽海风让芙蓉暂时忘记了心底的愤怒，有些好奇地瞪大双眼打量自己所处的周围环境。今夜的天气难得晴朗无云，升在半空的月亮明亮皎洁，映在不远处波光粼粼的海面上，但将两人包裹其中的汹涌澎湃却绝非是海浪与柔软沙滩的拍岸声，芙蓉花了片刻功夫才意识到两人正站在一处悬崖之上，脚下几百英尺处的海水一波波呼啸着冲刷峭壁，引得空气为之颤动。

“这里是汀沃斯，一个英国西南端比较偏僻的巫师小村落。”为了盖过海浪，比尔在她身旁提起嗓子高声回答，“我们有个远房姑妈住在这里，小时候爸妈带我们过来消暑度假过几次。”

他越过芙蓉的肩头，朝身后某个方向指了一下，而芙蓉从黑暗中勉强分辨出一处大概三层高的建筑轮廓。“那里曾是姑妈的家，她叫它贝壳小屋。”

“你姑妈现在还住在这里吗？”芙蓉察觉到比尔用了过去式。

“不，她前些年去世了，再加上没有子女，于是这处房产按照亲缘关系留给了我爸，他又在我成年那天当作礼物给了我。”比尔耸了耸肩，“所以这里现在算是我的私有财产。有时候假期回家待久了头疼得厉害，我就会跑过来一个人吹吹海风，顺着悬崖散散步，再欣赏一下日出。”他扭头看向黑暗幽深的海平面，神情温柔：“这里有我见过的最美的海上日出。”

“我很乐意见识一下比布列塔尼的海岸还要美的海上日出，但是——”芙蓉比海风还要冷的语气立刻让比尔转过头来望向她，“你还欠我一个解释。”

“当然。”比尔答应了，但没有立刻回答，而是有些关切地问：“今晚的风有点大，在这里谈会不会太冷了？要进屋吗？”

“不。”芙蓉此刻非常需要冷风让自己保持冷静，哪怕她拢在袖子里的手已经开始打哆嗦了，“在这里就可以。”

比尔沉默地看了她一眼，抿起嘴角点了点头，先掏出魔杖给两个人周身施了一个保温咒，然后才再次开口：“你想知道关于凤凰社的事？”

芙蓉深吸一口气，抬眼直视比尔：“凤凰社的事你可以之后再慢慢讲给我听，但我现在想知道你为什么会向其他人推荐我来帮忙联络马克西姆夫人。”

“我爸爸……他没告诉你吗？”比尔有点吃惊，“他昨晚只告诉我说你非常痛快地同意帮忙了，所以我还以为他肯定给你讲了我们现在的情况有多紧急，找你帮忙实在是万不得已。

”这些韦斯莱先生都告诉我了，不然我也不可能答应替你们做这种事。但这不是我现在想问的，比尔，我想知道为什么你会推荐我。”比尔脸上依旧带着些许困惑，而芙蓉完全看不出他是真的不理解自己的怒气，还是这依旧是一场最完美不过的伪装。保温咒阻隔了绝大部分海风，而她感觉自己心底的怒火又燃起来了。“我们从没聊过我是否乐意冒这种险，我甚至告诉过你我还没有完全相信神秘人已经回来了！说到底，我们只是同事，是一周见几次的熟人，你为什么会如此放心大胆推荐我做这样的事？你就不怕我拿着密信跑到魔法部去告发你们吗？”

芙蓉故意皱起眉头，用最恶劣的语气描述自己的可能的所作所为，同时双眼紧紧盯在比尔的脸上，不想放过他任何情绪波动。比尔最开始依旧有些困惑，但听到后面他半张开嘴，仿佛发出一声无言的感叹，等芙蓉扯着嗓子说完最后一句话后摇了摇头。

“德拉库尔小姐，我们或许的确只是……熟人，同事，但我觉得我已经很了解你了。”他的神情又变回了刚才眺望大海时的温柔，可这次那双绿眼睛望向的却是芙蓉。“我知道你有多勇敢，坚强，富有冒险精神，并且骨子里是个非常正直善良的人。你绝对会支持凤凰社的活动，并且尽全力帮助我们。”

比尔对芙蓉性格的形容其实非常准确，尤其最后正直善良那部分，除了她的父母和妹妹之外，其实很少有人会越过她的外表看到藏在下面的那颗追求正义与公平的心，但是——“你只和我相处了那么几次就得出了这个结论？”她发现自己在故意说难听的话，想要亲手打破比尔面上那份镇定，“我还一直以为你不是个草率鲁莽的人。”

“这不是草率鲁莽。”比尔浅色的眉毛略微皱起，看上去开始有些心烦意乱了，“我这辈子见识过很多人，也和很多人打过交道，所以我不需要把一个人的家谱倒背如流才能了解对方的品性。再加上……我从我弟弟罗恩那里听到了很多你在三强争霸赛之中的表现，外人对你的看法外加我自己对你的了解才让我做了那个决定。”

“决定——决定让我冒着生命危险替你们凤凰社卖命。”芙蓉在比尔张开嘴想替自己辩解时摇了摇头，“我不是为这个生气。没错，你很了解我，我的确非常支持凤凰社的立场，也愿意为了击败神秘人而出一份力。”

“那你……”比尔的眼睛在她脸上凝视片刻，似乎在搜索她显露出来的情绪，“你是因为之后的那个……安排才不高兴？”

“安排？”芙蓉用鼻子非常用力地哼了一声，看到比尔的眉头皱得更紧了，“如果你指的是你爸爸跑来告诉我：‘为了方便你以后替我们卖命，我们决定让你和我儿子扮演一对小情侣’——那么的确，我很不高兴。”

“对不起。”比尔的眼睛短暂地合拢了片刻，脸上划过无比清晰的歉意与痛苦，而凝视着他皱在一起的脸庞，芙蓉差一点就控制不住自己，想要扑过去告诉他算了，她不介意被这样对待——但是，事情发展到这个份上了，芙蓉痛苦了太久的内心与来到英国后便一直受伤的自尊不允许自己就这样屈服。于是她微微扬起头，死命控制住脸上的表情，等待比尔的解释。

“对不起。”比尔又重复了一次，然后慢慢睁开双眼，带着芙蓉从未见过的哀伤神情低头望向她。他的声音又轻又哑，几乎要淹没在海浪拍岸的呼啸声中：“我很清楚我们这样做越界了，而且我应该在他们提出来之后立刻反对，但是……凤凰社的其他人实在太心急了，每个能够帮到我们的盟友都至关重要，更别说你的国籍以及在三强争霸赛中的优秀表现。”他垂下眼睛，自嘲地轻笑了一声：“我知道自己在凤凰社没什么发言权，毕竟我爸爸也在呢，还有那些第一次击败过伏地魔的前辈，但是——”

他说到这里猛地抬起头，脸上那个急切又绝望的表情引得芙蓉心底一阵酸楚，右手在空中抬起来一半，似乎想要握紧什么，抓住什么，可最后还是慢慢放下来垂在自己身侧，颤抖着攥成拳。“如果我知道你会如此厌恶这样的安排，那我当时绝对会出言反对，和他们据理力争，哪怕给马克西姆夫人的信耽误几天也无所谓。”

凝视着比尔痛苦的表情，芙蓉感觉自己仿佛被锯成两半，一半想要冲过去紧紧抱住这个自己深爱的男人，悄声细语安慰他，另一半却像是被施了夺魂咒一样，甚至依旧在语气冰冷地问：“可是为什么你没有呢？”

“是啊，我为什么没有呢？”比尔轻轻呼出一口气，摇了摇头，仿佛再也不能忍受看到芙蓉面上的冰冷，再一次扭头望向大海。“或许……或许是因为我当时动摇了吧。”他说完这句话后嘴里低声嘀咕了一句什么，芙蓉并没有听清，只看到月光下他的浅金色睫毛垂在脸颊上，虽然嘴角微微扬起，但凝望着海面的神情温柔中透出无限孤独。

“或许，”芙蓉屏住呼吸，听到比尔穿插在海风之中轻柔的低语，“有那么一瞬间，我在想，我该纵容他们这样的安排，让我可以假装自己真的拥有了一直梦寐以求的东西，哪怕那是虚假的，并且不可能一直持续下去，但我实在是——”

“你……”芙蓉的声音卡在了喉咙里，酸涩的灼烧感正顺着她的胸口一个劲地往上涌，“你究竟在说什么，比尔？我听不明白。”

“没什么，一个瞎做梦的人胡言乱语而已。”比尔转过头来看着她，双眼比刚才要晶莹了许多，但面上的神情已经恢复了平静。“夜深了，德拉库尔小姐，我们要不要——”

“别叫我德拉库尔小姐！”芙蓉知道自己在大喊大叫，并且带着哭腔，可她却再也顾不得那么多了。哪怕他们两个正身处对角巷最繁华的地段，周围挤满了人，她也绝对会对着比尔大喊出声。“我再也不想听你这么叫我！”

“那……”比尔张了张嘴，诧异过后又是一轮清晰的痛苦，“那你想让我怎么称呼你？我真的想不到更礼貌得体的称呼了。”

“你——你还不明白吗？”芙蓉这句质问一开头就哽住了，她抬眼望向突然变得慌张的比尔，感觉到泪水终于从刺痛的眼角毫无遮拦地涌出来。“我才不要什么礼貌得体，你——你为什么就不能叫我的名字？你为什么过去这么久却一直用vous称呼我？我在你心中就那么无关紧要吗？”

“可——可是——”

“你给我闭嘴！没什么可是！”芙蓉再也不想看到比尔脸上的困惑不解，干脆向前迈了两步，一头撞进他的怀里，然后把脸埋在比尔的肩头痛痛快快地哭了起来。她的双手死死揪住比尔袍子的前襟，在痛哭之余能隐约感觉到对方的身体有多僵硬，可就在她能再次发脾气之前，头顶传来一声漫长的叹息，紧接着一双有力却微微颤抖的手抬起来轻柔地抱住了她。

“好啦，风这么大就别再哭了。”过了好一阵子她才听到比尔在她头顶试探着低声说，“你让我闭嘴，但至少告诉我这一切都是怎么回事吧？”

“你还不清楚这是怎么回事？”芙蓉听到自己的声音被布料模糊了大半，又因为忍不住抽噎音也发不准了，自己都听不明白在说什么，干脆换成了法语：“到底谁是近二十年来霍格沃茨最聪明的学生，O.W.L.拿了十二个优秀啊？你怎么连这种事情都想不明白？”

比尔被她问得再次沉默了一会，又叹了一口气，然后把下巴轻轻抵在她的头顶。“不是我想不明白，而是……我不敢想。”芙蓉听到他苦笑一声，“我真的不敢想这些——所有的一切。我一直以为你只把我当成老师和同事。”

“把你当成老师和同事会哭成这样？”芙蓉感觉自己快被比尔气笑了，“还有你受伤那次，我哭成那个样子，你一点感觉都没有？”

“我当时只觉得你一个人在国外突然遇到这种事，心里肯定害怕得厉害才哭成这样。”比尔轻声解释，“我不敢让自己想你是出于其他原因才哭。真的，我不是在骗你，我从来没敢让自己想象过你会……这样。做梦都没想过。”

“为什么？”芙蓉在比尔胸口的袍子上擦了擦脸，然后微微向后撤开点距离，抬起头来看向他。月光下比尔的神情依旧很温柔，即便还把芙蓉紧紧抱在怀里，脸上却仍然没显出半点欣喜若狂，仿佛只把这一切当成梦境。

“因为……你是芙蓉·德拉库尔。”比尔对她有点伤感地微微一笑，就好像这句话可以回答芙蓉的所有问题。

“那又怎样？”芙蓉忍不住追问，“你还是比尔·韦斯莱呢，你知不知道有多少女孩子对你心心念念，毕业这么久依然忘不掉你？”说到这里她忍不住在比尔胸口用力捶了一拳：“你那么优秀聪明，长得也不难看，为什么要把自己看得那么低？”

“我猜再优秀的人也会遇到那个让自己自信全无的人吧。”比尔微笑着低头凝视她，“你那么年轻漂亮，我比你大了七岁，一直觉得你肯定不会对像我这样的人多看一眼。”

“七岁？”芙蓉哼了一声，“是啊，对于巫师这样能活到一百五十岁的种族来说，七岁还真是不得了的年龄差距。”

“我害怕你觉得我是个老古董，毕竟我从霍格沃茨毕业的时候你还没上学呢。再说了——”比尔的声音消失在喉咙里，双眼一眨不眨凝视着芙蓉，仿佛忘记自己要说什么，轻轻抬起一只手捧住她的面颊，用拇指抹掉她脸上的泪痕。

“有很长一段时间我一直不敢相信你真的存在过。”他轻声呢喃，而芙蓉也在他的注视下忘记了心里所有的委屈与不满，“我只在三强争霸赛的时候见了你一面，当你走进那间屋子的时候——我当时真不敢想象世界上还有这样的人。你妈妈和妹妹当然也很漂亮，但那时我眼里只能看到你，因为你……你有一种让人移不开眼的美，芙蓉，要不是我妈妈当时就在身边，我保准会无比失礼地冲过去和你打招呼。”

你要是当时就和我打过招呼该有多好，我们说不定早就能在一起——芙蓉同样从来没想象过比尔竟然也在那个时候就对她有了心思，而终于袒露的心声让两个人过去这一个多月的纠结似乎成了笑话。可现在抬头凝视着近在咫尺的比尔，感受到他搂住自己肩膀的手，芙蓉只觉得突然涌入心底的甜蜜反而因为之前积攒太久的苦涩而更加来之不易，令她珍重爱惜。

但她没有打断比尔的话，继续安静地听他讲述心路历程：“三强争霸赛后我立刻回到埃及做工作上的安排，但在夜深人静的时候我总会忍不住想到你。我知道你是法国人，比赛结束后就回国了，再加上你在最后一场比赛的遭遇……我以为你再也不会来英国，而我这辈子都不可能再见到你。”

“那你……你就没想过去法国找我吗？”

“如果神秘人不存在，那我说不定真的会要求古灵阁把我调去法国。”比尔微微一笑，“但我不能抛弃对韦斯莱家以及凤凰社的责任。所以当我收到古灵阁的信，问我愿不愿为你指导英语时几乎以为自己在做梦，把羊皮纸上你的名字反复看了好几遍确认眼睛没出问题。”

“所以说，你同意给我辅导英语，是为了接近我、博得我的好感咯？”芙蓉忍不住开玩笑地问，但比尔郑重地摇了摇头。

“不，我从来没那么想过。我答应为你辅导英语，是因为我亲身经历过在异国他乡独自生活有多么难熬，尤其是当你需要从头开始学习那里的语言和文化。我自己受过那样的苦，所以不希望你也遭罪，想尽量帮你克服文化冲击这关。至于其他的……”他搂在芙蓉肩头的手臂略微收紧，似乎害怕松开手芙蓉就会突然消失不见，“我在真正和你开始相处并且逐渐了解你的性格之后感觉你更不真实了——你实在太优秀完美，让我更不敢妄自想象其他的可能。”

“事实上，我也有这种感觉。”芙蓉看着比尔坦言回答，“在我眼里你也太优秀完美，一直都那么自信从容，有的时候过于有距离感，让我压根不敢接近。你刚说你觉得自己比我大了七岁，是个老古董，可你知不知道，比尔，你在这七年里学到的知识和经历让我也忍不住自惭形秽，觉得我在你眼中就是个什么都不懂的孩子。”

“相信我，我从来没这么想过你。”比尔轻声回答，“别的不说，就光看你毫不犹豫答应了帮凤凰社的忙，我怎么可能看低你？”

“那也是因为你了解我，对我有信心。”说到这里芙蓉忍不住叹了口气，“说真的，比尔，我们两个对彼此这么了解，到底为什么还是各自纠结了好几个月的时间？明明一句话就可以说通的事。我之前甚至觉得自己像是变了个人，天天患得患失，还哭了这么多次。”

“谁说不是呢？”比尔眨了眨眼睛，嘴角的笑意终于开始变得真切，他慢慢松开芙蓉的脸颊，向下滑落之后紧紧握住她的手。“但是……我很感激过去发生的一切，一丁点都不想改变，只要能让我们此时此刻一起站在这里，并且让我确信这一切都是真的——”

“我发誓这一切是真的。”芙蓉对他露出微笑，然后踮起脚尖，将这句承诺印在比尔的嘴唇上。他们的第一个吻结束得飞快，唇瓣之间倚偎了一瞬便立即分开，但芙蓉却觉得比尔的温度一直留在自己的嘴唇上。而当她向后退了一步，仰头看向他时，她再一次因为比尔那双绿眼睛深处的专注与深情而忘记呼吸，任凭比尔在几秒钟后猛地低下头来用力吻住她，夺走那声从她喉咙里逸出的惊呼。

“来吧，和我到贝壳小屋取取暖。”几分钟后比尔握住芙蓉的手，不由分说拽着她朝悬崖另一侧的小屋前进，而芙蓉这下才意识到两个人的保温咒早就失了效，她的双脚在靴子里冻得像块冰，脚趾头已经没了知觉。但比尔的手依旧很暖和，十指交叉的掌心慢慢焐出一簇温暖的火，而两个人的步子也越迈越大，最终一起在生满荆棘与杂草的悬崖上手牵手奔跑起来。

“我们在这里过一夜好不好？”芙蓉在他们即将抵达贝壳小屋之前向比尔恳求道，“我不想这么早就离开这里，还想和你多待一会。而且你刚才说这里有你见过的最美的海上日出。”

“好。”比尔转过头来微笑着凝视她，而芙蓉在这一瞬间知道，这个自己深爱也爱着她的男人愿意为她做任何事，但更重要的是，芙蓉也绝对不会辜负这份比尔给予的信任。他们彼此的关系在今晚过后再也不会存在任何猜疑、遮掩与痛苦，而是会共同成长，坦然分享与面对接下来发生的一切——正如她曾想象的那样。

几个小时后，比尔在天色尚且发灰之时叫醒了熟睡的芙蓉，两个人迎着清早凛冽清新的海风一起来到昨晚谈心的那处悬崖，面朝太阳升起的方向坐在草地上。芙蓉身上裹了一件从衣橱里翻出来的厚重斗篷，再加上比尔坐在她身后紧紧搂着她，只觉得温暖惬意，再也感受不到半点寒冷。

这里的海上日出也正如比尔所说，瑰丽浩瀚，天空的絮状云层被尚未升起的朝阳映出贝壳般的粉金色，紧接着几分钟后耀眼光球从海天交接的一线缓缓升起，第一缕阳光为整个世界洒了一层温暖灿烂的光晕。悬崖下海浪依旧在拍打怒号，但清晨的阳光毫不吝啬地在海平面上铺陈开来，将每朵翻涌的浪花浮蕊都染成斑驳的碎金色。

“这里离法国非常近。”比尔从背后靠在芙蓉肩头，在她耳边用法语轻声说，“日出的方向其实就是你家乡的方向。”

“我知道。”芙蓉攥紧比尔搂在自己身前的手，微笑着回答，“因为这里的日出和布列塔尼的一样美。”

“希望我很快就能有机会去布列塔尼亲眼看看。”比尔亲了亲她的耳朵，“不过看样子我们暂时只能在这里将就了。”

“我从来不将就。”芙蓉立刻盘算起只住了一晚的贝壳小屋，“说真的，你姑妈的室内装潢品味我实在不敢恭维，但房子的选址不错，起居室还有楼上主卧都正对海面，以后我们在屋子里面就能欣赏日出。”

“卧室？现在谈这个会不会太早了？”比尔的声音里含着调侃的笑意。

“你真的觉得早吗？”芙蓉却认真问他，“凤凰社再加上神秘人……我们能像这样一起看日出的日子还有多少？”

话题突然沉重，比尔在她背后沉默了一会才回答：“你说的对，的确不能嫌太早。但是——”他用之前从未有过的力道紧紧搂住芙蓉，仿佛希望他们两个能够就此永不分离，“我不知道我们究竟能在一起多久，但我只希望这辈子接下来的每次日出都有你在我的身边。”

“要知道，法语里很少有人说情话的时候还用vous。”芙蓉使劲眨了眨眼才忍住差点流出来的泪，但即便她语气轻快，带着泪意的沙哑声音却暴露了她的情绪，而比尔从身后把她搂得更紧了。

“我已经习惯了，怎么都改不掉了。”他轻笑一声，“而且无论vous还是tu，我只会对你一个人说，真的那么重要吗？”

“不，的确一点都不重要。”芙蓉向后扭过头，凝视着比尔在朝阳映照下金红色的睫毛与温柔注视着自己的浅绿色眼睛，微笑着用英语回答他：“只要是你就足够了。”

-END-


End file.
